Lex Luther Saga (Part-1)
by historyBuff2000
Summary: Summary In Story
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Kim Possible

(Part-1/Lex Luther Saga)

By: HistoryBuff2000

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kim Possible, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Or Any Of The Other T.V. Shows That Appear In This Story. I'm Just Borrowing Them To Have Fun. If I Did Own Them, I Would Be Rich Beyond Belief.

Summery: Kim And Shego Fall Through A Dimensional Rip And Land In The Buffy The Vampire Slayer Universe. While Going Through The Rip With Shego, Kim Is Injured. The Only Way For Kim To Survive Is To Be Made A Baby Again. Shego Becomes Good Friends With Buffy And Faith Who Help Her Settle In To Build A New Life. And Together They Begin The Task Of Taking Down Lex Luther.

A/N-1: I'm Making This A Regular Story For The Time Being, Just Until I Figure Out What To Do.

A/N-2: This Is Basically A Buffy And Kim Possible Crossover, But It Will Have Other TV And Movie Characters Appearing.

A/N-3: I'm Giving This Story An T Rating Do To The Language For The Time Being.

A/N-4: I Know, The Summery May Need Work.

A/N-5: Please Give Me Your Honest Opinion.

* * *

(Chapter-1)

Drakken's Lair

Location: Outside Middleton Colorado

It's been turning out to be a normal day in Middleton Kim is fighting Shego and Kim's sidekick Ron is headed to where Dr. Drakken is to stop him from activating his new Time Machine. Kim knew it would be hopeless for her clumsy friend to pull his part of the mission off without something happening. But it was for the best to keep him busy then having him underfoot while she was fighting Shego.

Meanwhile in another part of the base Ron had found where Drakken had been working and flew through the door. (More like he triped and fell through the door) After getting up from the floor he yelled, "DRAKKEN STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

Drakken jumped and looked at Ron, "Well if it isn't the bumbling buffoon sidekick Ron something."

Ron yelled again, "THE NAME'S STOPPABLE!"

Drakken cringed, "Do you have to yell? we're in the same room you know."

Ron moved towards Drakken and as usual he tripped over his own feet again and landed against a computer panel knocking the settings off, and activating the Device before Drakken had planned.

Drakken looked through the observation window with horror in his eyes. He grabbed a mic and yelled into it, "SHEGO GET OUT OF THE EVENT ROOM THE DEVICE IS ACTIVE!"

Ron ran from the room and headed to where Kim was to help her out, once he got there he entered the chamber. Just as he did a massive looking Laser decended from the ceiling and fired just a few feet away from Shego and Kim opening a Dimensional Rip.

Shego looked up at where Drakken was, "ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING WE'RE DOWN HERE FIGHTING!"

Shego turned and saw Kim deliver a well placed upper cut. Shego fell backwards and landed just inches from the Event Horizon of the Dimensional Rip that had formed. She looked into it and saw people on the other side looking back. Shego turned again towards Kim just in time to block a roundhouse kick.

Ron stood up and started to move towards the two, "Kim let me help."

Kim looked at Ron, "No thanks Ron, Shego's mine."

But Ron didn't listen and charged towards Shego when he was tripped by a mop handle. He stumbled and fell into Kim who in turn fell into Shego. Out of nowhere Shego grabbed a hold of Kim when she did she and Kim both fell through the Event Horizon of the Dimensional Rip.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Home Of Faith And Buffy Lehan

Sunnydale California

Alternate Dimension

On the other side of the Dimensional Rip Faith, Teen Dawn and several others were in Buffy and Faith's living room when the Dimensional Rip appeared. Buffy was holding on to Faith, "What do you think it is? some kind of portal for Demons?"

Faith looked at Buffy just for a moment and then back at the Rip, "I don't know but we're about to find out, cause there's two people coming through."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Kim and Shego were now separated inside the Vortex of the Dimensional Rip being hit by wave after wave of the most Extreme Heat anyone has ever felt. Shego looked over to where Kim was and to her horror she watched as Kim was hit by a massive Electrical Discharge burning her over half her body. No more then a few seconds later Kim was hit again but this time by an massive wave of Heat, burning the other half of her body. Shego could easily see that Kim had suffered third degree burns over most of her body. Shego knew it she had any good skin left, it would be an act of God. Shego had no problem with the Electrical Discharges and waves of Heat. Her body suit protects her from that. Shego reached out and took Kim's hand and pulled the hurt girl into her arms.

To the observers on both side of the Dimensional Rip the trip through the rip just took moments, but Kim and Shego were inside the Dimensional Rip for almost twenty minutes.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Ron wanted to help his best friend but couldn't do anything to help. Ron reached up to touch the Dimensional Rip when his side closed.

Ron yelled, "KIM!" Ron turned and ran to the Control Room, "Reactivate the Laser."

Drakken shook his head, "I can't."

Ron had a look of discuss on his face, "What do you mean you can't?"

Drakken looked at Ron, "Ninety percent of the electronics are destroyed." Drakken sighed, "I would have to rebuild the entire System." Drakken rubbed his face, "And because of your clumsiness Shego's gone, which means I have no way to get the parts to build a new one." Drakken turned and left leaving Ron looking down into the Event Room.

Ron cried, "I'm sorry Kim, I'll try to find a way to get you."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the other side Buffy and the others watched as Shego came flying out and landed on the floor holding a severely injured Kim. She turned just in time to see the Dimensional Rip close and to see Faith come up with a sword in her hand and pointed right at her and Kim.

Faith spoke first, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

It took a moment for Shego to answer, "My name is Shego, and I need help for her."

Buffy and Dawn came up to Shego, "Let us look at her."

Shego turned Kim slowly, Buffy and Dawn had to turn their heads when they saw Kim. "Dawn I need you to go up stairs and get several clean bed sheets, Faith I need you to go down and bring up that case of sterile water we got from the Hospital, Go quickly."

Tara came over and placed her hands on Shego's shoulders, "Let Buffy help her."

Shego nodded as Dawn returned with three white sheets and handed them to Buffy, a few seconds later Faith returned carrying the water. Buffy carefully covered Kim's badly burnt body with a sheet and then started to pour the water all over her. Buffy knew this would give the injured girl some comfort. "Dawn I need you to call the Hospital and tell them we're bringing in a badly burnt girl. Go now."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Sunnydale Hospital

Sunnydale California

Several hours later Shego, Buffy and Faith watched through a window as a swarm of Nurses and Doctors worked on Kim. Shego was worried that Kim will die, when the head E.R. Doctor came out, "I can't say when I have ever seen such burns on a person before. The only time I saw burns like that were in Medical Films, and those were caused by Nuclear Explosions, violent Electrical Discharges or being exposed to Extreme Heat. Can anybody let me in on what happened to her?"

The three looked at Shego who had pure hatred for Drakken now. She hated him for building the Device. She didn't blame Ron, Ron was just being Ron when he accidentally knocked them through the Dimensional Rip. Shego turned and told them every thing, "It all started Six months ago when my employer had me rip off some Plutonium from the Government. It was an easy job, and I was surprised that he took the steps to keep the Plutonium from being tracked to the secret base. The Transport Container was specially built to keep that from happening and so was the base. Well five months later he had a Device built that would allow Time Travel. We were gonna change a few things in the past so we could take over the world. Well a few days before we were to activate the Device, Kim there and her bumbling sidekick found us. And some how while Ron was fighting Drakken the Device was activated and now were here."

The Doctor looked at Shego, "I want to thank you, that gives me a lot to go on to help Kim." The Doctor turned and returned to work on Kim.

Shego was starting to cry when Faith walked up to her and took her to a chair so she could sit.

"Every Friday after we had a good fight we would meet at a secluded house we bought together. And...and...and now we might never get to ever do that again cause she mi...might die." Shego broke down and cried Faith held her as Buffy came up to the other side to hold her also.

A few hours later Shego was now sitting next to Kim who was wrapped from head to toe in bandages with wires and tubs connecting to her also. Shego sat there whispering over and over again, " Come on Kimmy you have to pull through."

Faith walked in and touched Shego on her shoulder, "Shego, me and Buffy talked about it and we agreed that you need some rest. I know you don't want to leave her side but you need to come with us for now."

Shego was about say no but realized Faith was right. Shego got up and leaned in and whispered to Kim "Hey Kimmy, I need to go but I promise to be back in the morning." She then leaned down and gave Kim a soft kiss on her forehead.

Thirty minutes later Shego was siting in Buffy and Faith's living room, while the two started the shower for her. She had to admit going through a Dimensional Rip can get a person dirty real fast.

Faith came out from the bathroom, "Shego, the shower's ready for ya."

Shego got up and went to the bathroom and got undressed and took a nice hot shower. When

she was done she was surprised to see Buffy standing there with a huge over sized towel to wrap around her. Buffy then led Shego to a room she would sleep in. Shego was a bit shocked

to see that the room was decorated.

Buffy smiled, "It's the best we could on short notice."

Shego smiled and looked at Buffy, "No problem, you should see my bedroom where I come from."

Faith smiled, "Then lets get you ready for bed." Faith handed Shego an over sized t-shirt to wear as a night gown.

When she was dressed Faith then got the bed ready and Shego climbed in and was tucked in. faith leaned in and gave Shego a kiss on her forehead and then Buffy came up and did the same. They both said goodnight and turned out the light and closed the door it didn't take long for Shego to fall asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Shego woke up and she got up and went and took another shower. When she got back to the room she was sleeping in she found her underwear clean and waiting for her to put on. A few minutes later Faith came in and had her black and green body suit clean and was about to hand it to her when Shego backed up from it.

Faith looked a bit worried, "What's wrong?"

Shego closed her eyes thinking about Kim, "I don't ever want to wear that suit again. It reminds me of what happened to Kimmy and not me."

Faith smiled in understanding and left with the suit. A few minutes later Faith came back with a pair of blue jeans and a polo type shirt. "Here you can borrow some clothes from me. I figure we wear the same size."

Shego smiled back, "Thanks Faith, I'll wash 'em when I return 'em."

"No problem." Faith then left Shego to get dressed.

A few minutes later Shego came into the kitchen and saw a plate of food waiting for her. She sat down, "If you don't mind, I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Buffy stepped up. "I don't think so, you need to eat so eat and I don't want to hear another word."

Faith leaned over and whispered, "I would advise that you eat, If you don't you may find yourself unable to sit for the rest of the day."

Shego looked at Buffy with shock, "You..."

Before Shego could finish Buffy cut her off, "Don't think I won't cause I will."

Shego decided to eat, she was surprised how hungry she really was. When she was done Shego started to pace the living room floor when Buffy came in, "Hey you ready to go to the Hospital to be with your friend Kim?"

With out an answer Shego was out the door and waiting at the car.

A few minutes later they were at the hospital up in the burn ward where Kim was. Shego sat

next to her, "Hey Kimmy I'm Back." Shego knew Kim couldn't answer, but in her heart she felt Kim knew she was there.

For several hours Shego just sat there holding Kim's hand, she just placed a kiss on it when Kim started to go into convulstions. Shego jumped up yelling, "KIMMY!, NO KIMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

Faith and Buffy came running in and Buffy turned and ran to get the Doctor. Moments Later a Code Blue was sound and Kim's room was flooded with Doctors and Nurses. For several minutes they worked to keep Kim alive and were able to for now.

The head Doctor came out and looked with sorrow in his eyes, "I truly don't know how much longer she has left. We were lucky we were able to pull her through. But I don't think we'll be able to the next time."

Buffy and Faith nodded and the doctor left. Buffy turned and walked up to Shego and took her in her arms. "Did you hear the Doctor? He's not sure she'll pull through the next time."

Shego turned she had tears falling down her light green colored face, "I know, but I don't want her to die Buffy."

Faith came up and took Shego into arms. "Listen what ever happens you have two very good friends here to help you out."

Buffy had enough, "Faith stay here with Shego I'll be back later. I need to make a few phone calls."

Faith nodded and watched Buffy leave.

As Buffy left the Doctor looked at Shego, "Now young lady want to come with me? I'll see what I can do about your skin color."

Shego smiled, "Doctor, I assure you there is nothing wrong with me."

The Doctor shook his head, "But your skin."

Shego nodded and explained to the Doctor how her skin got it's lovely shade of green, "...so you see Doctor, this is what happens when a meteor slams into your house with you in it."

The Doctor shook his head, "Now I've heard it all."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter-2)

Several minutes later Buffy was in her office making a few phone calls, when she reached

the party she wanted the demands came out. "I don't care what will happen, if it saves her

life then do it. You owe me this." Buffy listened for a moment, Glad to hear it." Buffy slammed the phone down and left for the Hospital to tell Faith the news.

When she got there Shego was right back at Kim's bed side holding her hand. Buffy then

turned and looked at Shego, "I've got something to tell ya but you might get pissed when

I do."

"Buffy what are you talking about?" Faith asked wondering what her wife was up to.

Buffy sat down and had Faith sit also, she told Faith everything she did. "...And that's what I did."

Faith looked at Buffy, "Buffy if it saves her life, why would I be pissed at you?"

Buffy sighed, "Because Kim will never have any memories of who she was or where she came from. Shego is gonna have to teach her everything all over again."

"So when does this happen? Faith asked.

"They said it'll happen when we lest expect it." Buffy sighed.

Faith took hold of Buffy and just held her.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Hours later Visiting Hours was over Shego told Kim she would be back in the morning and kissed her goodnight. Now she was sitting in the living room at Faith and Buffy's house

watching T.V. when Faith came in, "Hey I got a bath ready for for ya when ever you're ready"

Shego shrugged her sholders and got up and headed for the bathroom, she couldn't remember when she had a good bath. When she got there she seen Faith had left the over sized t-shirt and a clean towl. Shego smiled and got undressed and took a nice hot bath.

An hour later Shego was dry and wearing the t-shirt. She walked into the room and climbed into bed. A few moments later Shego was sound asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next morning Shego woke up and was down in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Buffy was about to eat some food when the phone rang, Buffy reached over and picked up the receiver, "Hello...Yes Doctor how can we help you..." when Buffy said Doctor, Shego thought the worst and was starting to cry. "...I understand Doctor we're on our way." Buffy hung the phone up, "That was the Hospital and they said something was up with Kim."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Hospital where they were greeted by the Doctor.

"Doc, is Kimmy dead?" Shego asked.

"Far from it but something happened and that's why I called you here." the Doctor led them to an elevator and then took them to the Pediatric floor. "This is what I called you for." Sitting in the play room was a one and a half year old baby playing with some dolls. "That child you see is the same girl you brought in a few days ago. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Buffy stepped up, "Doc do me a favor, don't ask any questions. Just be glad she's alive."

Shego was looking through the window when the little girl looked up and smiled and yelled, "MOMMY!" And then in an unsteady movement Kim guided herself to the window where she saw Shego. But when she looked back up Shego was gone. In a look that's reserved for childhood, Kim's lower lip started to trimble when she saw Shego walk through the door. Kim let go of the chair she was holding onto and ran to Shego.

Shego scooped Kimmy up and just held her fearing that this was all a dream. Here was Kim alive but a baby again. But Shego didn't care, she had Kim again. Shego looked up at the Doctor with tears of happiness in her eyes, "When can I take my baby home?"

"Well if everything checks out tomorrow morning." he said.

Shego just nodded as the Doctor left.

And sure enough the next day rolled around and they went to get Kimmy. Shego strapped her in a car seat and then got in herself. When they left she thought they would be going back to the house but they didn't. Instead they pulled up to a house and had Shego and Kim get out also.

After the tour Faith handed Shego the keys to the house, "Here ya go Shego all yours, but this isn't all." Faith lead Shego to the garage and opened it showing a new car. "This is your's also."

Shego was shocked at what her friends have just done. "Why me?"

"Lets just say that if you don't get home you'll always have a home here in Sunnydale." Buffy said with a smile and tears. "And remember you and Faith have a shopping date tomorrow cause you're gonna need clothes for you and the baby."

Shego just cried tears of happiness and nodded. As a good host she offered them a drink, But Faith and Buffy declined cause of what was planned for tomorrow. Shego said ok and watched her friends leave. She no more then got in the door when she heard Kimmy cry, Shego then went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Kim. She then went to the Nursery and changed Kims diaper. She then took Kim over to a rocking chair and fed her the bottle. when Kim was done she burped her and laid her back down in her crib where she fell fast asleep. With Kim asleep Shego took the time to shower and get ready for bed herself.

Four hours later Shego was about to go to bed when Kim began to cry, when that happened Shego felt the front of her shirt get wet. She looked down and relised she was lactating and knew what Kimmy wanted. So Shego went in the Nursery, she then took her shirt and bra off. With that out of the way, Shego went over to Kimmy and picked her up. She then carried her over to a rocking chair and sat down. She then brought Kimmy up to her breasts where she quickly latched on to Shego's right breast and began nursing. Shego sat there nursing Kimmy and humed a soft lola-by.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Kim and Shego's home Universe, Ron and Wade has been working non stop on trying to find a way to re-open the Dimensional Rip and rescue Kim and if possible, Shego. Wade had no trouble in developing a body suit like Shego's to protect the wearer from then Electrical Discharges and Extreme Heat put off by the Rip. Wade also used a motorcycle helmet to make some protective head gear. This was all done within the first months of the accident.

But now it's three years later and Wade called Ron to let him know that he was close to reopening the Dimensional Rip. All he needed now was a strong enough power source and he'll have it. Ron told Wade that he knew right where he could get the power source. Ten minutes later, Ron was on his way to Drakken's old Lair to recover the Plutonium that was still there. Meanwhile, Wade contacted Kim's mother and Shego's brothers. Wade had told them that Ron was on his way to retrieve a power source strong enough to power the Generator that will open the Dimensional Rip.

"Do whatever you have to do to get my baby girl back safely." Mrs. Possible told him.

Shego's brothers were standing next to her when they nodded in agreement, "...just get my Kimmy and their sister home." She sighed and hung the phone up.

Back at the Lair, Ron had just gotten in when a few Securty Devices activated. Ron had no trouble taking them out. A few minutes later, Ron was able to access the Power Core of Drakken's base and get the remaining Plutonium. Once he had it, he placed it in a Transport Container and headed back to where Wade was.

When this all started, Ron had strictly forbidden Wade to call Kim's family and Shego's brothers. But Wade felt that they had the right to know. So, going against Ron's wishes, he kept them informed of their progress. A few hours later, Ron returned with enough Plutonium to power the generator for at least ten years. So, with Wade telling him how to, Ron installed the Plutonium and was ready to power up the Generator. Wade gave Ron the go ahead and Ron pushed the button that actived the Generator. Within seconds, the entire base of operations came to life and Ron and Wade were ready to attempt a rescue. But Wade wanted to run some simulations...just to be on the safe side.

A few hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Possible and the twins arrived with Shego's brothers right behind them. They went in and were greeted by Wade, who then showed them to a lounge area so they could talk about what's about to happen. They talked for several hours when Ron came in and saw everybody sitting there.

Ron looked at Wade, "Damn it Wade, I said I didn't want them to know what was going on."

Wade stood up and stood toe to toe with Ron, "They had the right to know and that it would be wrong to keep this hidden from them."

Ron just sighed, "Fine, just keep them away from the main area where the Deminsional Rip will appear...I don't want anybody else to get hurt." So, Ron turned and went to the locker room to change into the new body suit.

When he was ready, he went to the main room and yelled, "ACTIVATE THE GENERATOR AND OPEN THE RIP."

Wade pushed a few buttons and in a bright flash of light, the Deminsional Rip appeared in front of Ron and the others. Ron then put his helmet on and walked into the Rip. Mrs. Possible gave a silent prayer. She prayed that Ron will be able to bring back her baby girl and also bring back Shego.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Buffy's Universe, Shego has gotten into the swing of being a mommy. She was enjoying it so much, she couldn't see her life as anything now but that as a Hand-to-Hand Combat Instructor and a mommy to the most precious two year old ever. Now, six months later, after arriving in Buffy's Universe, Shego's enjoys sitting in the rocking chair in the Nursery and breastfeeding Kim. To Shego this was the most fulfilling thing she as ever done in her life. After several minutes, Kim started to fuss. Shego stopped nursing her and sat Kim up on her lap and burped her. Shego cleaned Kim up and then placed her back in her crib. Shego kissed her goodnight again and then went back to bed herself.

The next morning, Shego was up and dressed and was getting Kimmy read to go to the sitter's when Faith called her to the office. A few minutes later, Shego walked into Faith and Buffy's office with Kimmy in her stroller...but she also noticed three other people there.

Faith got up and introduced Shego to Lana Lang, Lois Lane and their two daughters Chloe and

Heather.

Shego shook Lana and Lois' hands, but when she took Heather's, she and Heather got a strange feeling...plus they had that look that said "Where Have You Been All My Life".

Shego didn't want to let go, fearing it was a bad joke...or worse...a dream.

Faith smiled, knowing the look they had, so she walked up to them and said "You two can flirt later." Faith sat back down and told Shego the problem they were having...Lois and Lana's house was being fumigated and they need a place to stay for a couple of nights. Before Buffy could ask Shego if they could stay with her, Shego agreed.

Faith, Buffy Lois and Lana laughed knowing all to well where this was starting to go.

Faith said "Then it's done."

Faith and Buffy helped gather and carry Lois and Lana's clothes and baby items to Shego house and just sat them in the living room gather up. Shego offered everybody something

to drink, but Buffy and Faith declined and returned to the school's office to catch up on the

paperwork. Back at Shego's, Kimmy was in her room playing while Heather sat with her

mothers and listened to them talk, Chloe, however, fell asleep in her stroller. The whole

time they talked, Heather and Shego just couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Lois leaned into Lana and whispered "Let's give the blossoming lovebirds some time alone,"

So the two picked up their things and took them to the second guest room. Lois then came back out to get Chloe. When Lois came out to get Chloe, she saw Heather and Shego sitting with each other on the couch kissing. Lois quietly took Chloe and pushed her stroller to the guest room, leaving Shego and Heather alone again.

Back in the living room, Shego and Heather was in a heated kiss when Kimmy woke up yelling

for her mommy. Shego pulled away and smiled; Heather looked a bit confused. Shego just

smiled and said that was her baby. Shego got up and looked at Heather and held her hand out to her, suggesting to her to come with her and she'll introduce her to her precious little

girl. Just as they got in the nursery, Shego looked at Kimmy and said "Someone left a big

preasent in their diaper for Mommy" as Kimmy laughed. Shego went over and picked Kimmy

up and took her to the changing table. Shego made quick work of the wet and messy diaper.

She then cleaned Kimmy up and and into a fresh diaper in just a few minutes. Shego then

reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and then took her bra off. Shego picked

Kimmy up and took her over to the rocking chair. Shego sat down and positioned Kim, so she could feed her. Kimmy latched on to Shego's breast and began nursing.

Heather walked over to a chair that was next to the rocker and sat down, watching Shego

breastfeed Kimmy. Heather looked at Shego and said "You do that so naturally".

Shego smiled, while looking at Kimmy, and said "It's one of the most rewarding feelings a new mother can have. It makes me happy to know that my body is producing the nutrition

my Kimmy needs."

A few minutes later, Kimmy started fussing and Shego pulled her away from her breast. She lifted Kimmy to her shoulder and burped her. When she was done, she cleand the milk off Kimmy's chin and mouth and then put her back to bed for the evening. Shego then wiped off the milk off of her breasts and then put her shirt back on, leaving her bra off. Shego took Heather's hand again and led her back to the living room.

Heather smiled at Shego, saying "That was awesome...watching you breastfeed Kimmy."

Shego blushed, "It felt good to nurse her." An hour later, Shego led Heather to her room and closed the door and locked it. The two got undressed and took a shower together and then made love for several hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Over the next few months or so Shego and Heather continued seeing each other when they went on walks together Kimmy was right there with them. Heather said she shouldn't have to leave Kimmy at a babysitter just so they can go for a walk. So they enjoyed having Kimmy included in their walks.

Lana wasn't so sure about the relationship, she was fearing that the two were moving to fast.

Faith walked up to Lana, "Lana, I've only known Shego for a few months and I can reassure you

that Shego loves Heather to much to hurt her."

Lana sighed, "It's just..."

Lois reasures her wife, "All we can do my love is let nature take its corse."

Lana nodded while seeing the two in mention walk past the school's office building.

The next day Shego invited Heather, Lois, Lana and Chloe to dinner, she wanted to make a good impression when she asks the most important question she has ever asked. So she went and started dinner and then got Kimmy ready. With Kimmy ready Shego placed her in her playpen while she got ready. An hour later Shego was just finishing up getting dinner ready when she heard a knock at her door. She looked around to make sure everything was just right and then she answered the door. When she opened it she saw Lois, Lana, Heather and Chloe. Everybody was saying how good Shego looked in her Armani suit. Shego said thanks and guided her guest into the dinning room. Shego was a lot like Faith except for their bras and athletic bras and a few select pieces of jewelry. They never wore womens clothes they wore all mens.

A few hours later after dinner they were all sitting and talk in the dinning room when Shego got up and walked over to Heather. Shego reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, she then got on one knee and opened it so heather could see it. In the box was a diamond ingagement set. "Heather, I know we've only known each other for a few months. But I was wanting to know, will you say yes and be my wife?"

Heather just nodded her head and said yes over and over again.

Shego looked at Lois and Lana, "That's if it's ok with you two."

Lois looked at Shego, "It's fine with the both of us but remember this, If you hurt our daughter in any way they'll be taking us to the Proctology Department of the Hospital. That's so they can get my foot out of your ass."

Shego smiled, "Agreed."

An hour later her guests left and she went in and got Kimmy ready for bed. After feeding her and puting her to bed. She went to her room took a shower and fell asleep a very happy girl.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next few months the wedding planning was in full swing. Invitations went out for the RSVPs, they thought a lot of them wouldn't come but was surprise most of them sent the RSVP back saying yes. Those who couldn't make it sent gifts and well wishes to the soon to be couple. Spiderman said he would love to come to the wedding but couldn't cause the Kingpen has resurfaced.

Buffy said the main school auditorium was to be used for the wedding and the main banquit room for the reception. With that out of the way all they needed to do is hire a caterer, have the wedding cake made then get fitted for dresses and tuxs.

Now the big day had arrived and Shego was in her tux pacing back and forth in the room she was in. Faith came in carrying a small bag and sat it on a table The writing on the bag read 'Emergency Wedding Jitters First Aid Kit' Faith opened it and pulled two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She poured two shots and gave one to Shego, "Here slam this, it'll help with the prewedding nervousness."

Shego slamed it and handed it back to Faith, "One more please."

Faith smile, "Don't worry Heather is getting the emergency help as you are. You should have seen me on my wedding day, I was a nervous wreak. Now come on it's time to get out there."

On the other side of the auditorum Heather had just slammed her second shot when Buffy said it was time.

Shego was now standing up at the podium when the music started the first persons she saw were Heather's Brides Maids and Maid of Honor. The next person she saw was the ring bearer. and last but not least was the flower girl. The music stopped for a few seconds and then the wedding march started and then there she was in the most beautiful wedding dress ever. To Shego Heather looked like something out of a Fairy Tale Story. Heather was being walked up the isle by her mother Lois, when they got there Lois lifted the vail and kissed Heather on the cheek. Lois then placed Heather's hands in Shego's and smiled at the Minester.

The Minester smiled and began speaking "Dearly beloved..."

The wedding lasted about an hour cause Shego and Heather wanted to exchange as they called them words of love. When the wedding was over everybody was enjoying the reciption. As a custom Shego and Heather had the first dance. When everyone was done eating the time came for opening the wedding gifts. They received things for themselves and for the house. The two main gifts that everybody wanted to see were next. The first was a honeymoon to Europe and the second was an invitation to use the new potion that would allow them to have a baby together. But really everbody got a laugh when Faith handed Shego and Heather a small box.

Shego opened it and read the note. "It says, 'This potion will send your sex drive into over drive Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy." Shego and Heather blushed as Shego pocketed the potion, "I think we'll save that for later."

They all had fun for a few more hours until Faith told them it was time to leave for their honeymoon. Shego and Heather thanked everbody for coming and left for their honeymoon.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Three weeks later Shego and Heather were laying in bed at their home when Shego pulled the potion invitation out. "Heather I was thinking we should take up the Charmed Ones invitation. I would love to have your baby."

Heather looked at Shego, "Are you sure?, We could always wait a while longer".

"I'm sure, besides I think Kimmy would love having a baby sister." Shego smile back at her wife.

"Ok, come tomorrow we'll pay them a visit." Heather took Shego in her arms and the two fell into a continted sleep.

The next day Heather and Shego went to the Wicka building to See the Charmed Ones. Shego pulled the invation out, "Hey guys we were wondering if the invitation was still good?"

Piper took the card, "It's always good here."

Piper had Pheobe get the potion need and sent Willow and Tara to get the room ready. When They got back Page took thw two to the room and handed them each a vile of the potion, "Drink up ladies cause you're gonna be here for several hours. And don't worry about Kimmy she'll be just fine. So see ya later."

Shego and Heather looked into each others eyes and drank the potion, they both then got undressed and climbed into bed. A few minutes later they were felling the same effects they felt a few days ago when the took the other potion that sent their sex drive into over drive. They spent almost seven hours in the room only to be interuped so they could eat. And on that day their little family was going to grow by one.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter-3)

For several months Shego was having some of the strangest cravings. But was told that it all comes with being pregnant. Now Seven months pregnant Shego sat with Heather and Kimmy in Faith and Buffy's living room having fun as their friends gave them a baby shower.

Faith handed Heather a small gift, "This is from me and Buffy."

Heather opened it and unfolded a small t-shirt, "Ain't this the truth." Heather turned it around to Show the writing. It read 'The Bosses Boss.'

Everybody laughed when all of a sudden the Dimentional Rip opened and a second later a figure dressed in a black bodysuit stepped out. the figure then took the helmet off.

Shego was shocked to see Ron Stoppible standing there. "Ron?...Ron Stoppible?" She stood up and picked Kimmy up and moved away from Ron and the Dimentional Rip.

Ron had a look of success when he smiled, "Yeh Shego it's me."

Shego looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

Ron looked at Shego, " I'm here to take you and Kim home you've been gone for five years."

Shego was somewhat dumbfounded, " That can't be I've only been here for about a year and a half."

"It's true Shego and where's Kim." Ron asked.

Shego lifted Kim up a little on her hip, "This is Kim, Ron. I think you better sit down so I can tell you everything that's happened."

Ron was shocked to see a little girl that looks just like Kim and what was more surprising is to see Shego pregnant. Shego handed Kimmy to Heather and asked to others to give them a few moments. When they get done they'll finish the baby shower. Everybody agreed Faith said don't hesitate to call if you need help. When the others left Shego looked at Ron and said to sit down so she could explain what happened. Ron sat down and looked up at Shego.

Shego sat down with Heather sitting next to her with Kimmy, Shego wasn't to sure if she should tell Ron but she felt he had the right to know. Shego looked at Ron and explained to him everything.

Ron just sat there shocked, he didn't know if he should believe her or not.

Shego continued, "The only way to save Kim's life was to revert her to a child and then have her reraised. The price for that was she would never remember her preveious life. The people known as the P.T.B.s (Powers That Be) made it where I was her biological mother.

Ron jumped up, "Iif you're now her mother who's the father?

Shego sighed, "You are. There was some hair on some of the clothes she wore, they used that as the second DNA sample. I didn't relize it was yours until Faith and Buffy told me. Since then Kim has been my daughter and I found a new meaning in life." As she said that she took Heathers hand and lifted it and placed a kiss on it.

Ron watch Shego kiss Heather's hand and yelled at them, "WILL YOU TWO STOP?"

When he did Kimmy jumped and started to cry. Heather took Kim and hugged her, "It's ok Kimmy everything will be fine."

Faith came running in with the others right behind her. Faith didn't take her eyes off Ron, "Is everything is ok?"

Shego nodded, "Yes, there was just a bit of misunderstanding."

Of course Ron being Ron didn't think before he spoke. "No it's not, cause if Kim's now my biological daughter, I'm going to take her away from here. I don't want her raised in a lesbian enviroment and be crupted into being a pervert like everyone here."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Ron left the house and found a hotel to stay at. The next day he went to the Courts and asked for a Court Order for a DNA test to be done on Kim, Shego and Himself. The Courts granted the request and three days later the three were sitting in a Doctors office having the test done. After the samples were taken.

"The results will be ready in a couple of weeks." the Nurse said

They left with Ron going to the Hotel he's staying at and Shego and Kimmy going home.

They waited for three weeks for the results, and when they got them they showed Shego was right, Shego was the mother and Ron was the father. Two days later Ron returned to Faith and Buffy's house to get Kimmy. He barged right in and headed towards Kimmy. Shego jumped up and landed in a fighting stance almost falling over do to her pregnancy. Her hands were now glowing with green Plasma.

Everybody but Ron was shocked to see Shego's hands glow like they are. "Don't worry guys I can easily control it."

Faith smiled, "Cool, not only do we have Slayers and Witches and a few students with their own powers here at the school. Now we got a teacher that can produce green Plasma Energy and throw it as a weapon. What's next?"

Shego looked at Ron, "There is no way I'm gonna let you take my baby away from me and Heather."

Ron snorted, "You can't stop me." Ron started towards his target when Shego sent a Plasma Blast to the floor infront of Ron knocking him back a few feet. Ron smiled, "That's not gonna stop me, I will get my daughter and leave."

Shego sneared, "Take another step towards Kimmy and I swear I will kill you."

Ron didn't think Shego would pull the threat off. But when he got to close to Kimmy she hit him full force with a Plasma Blast knocking him all the way through the wall killing him instantly.

Shego yelled, "NO!" not because she felt bad about killing Ron, she felt bad about doing

it infront of the children.

She ran to Ron. Ron Laid there dead when Shego got there she sneared again, "Why didn't

you listen you stupid ass." She turned and saw the others standing there. "I'm sorry."

Faith looked at Shego and smiled, "What's to be sorry about?, someone tried to take your baby and you defended her."

Everyone including Lois, Lana and Heather agreed Shego did nothing wrong.

With a wave of her hand Willow had the hole in the wall Ron made was fixed like it never happened.

Piper smiled, "Hey, don't we have a baby shower that was started a month ago to finish.

Evrybody laughed and went back to having the baby shower for Shego's and Heather's

coming baby.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile back in Shego's home Universe it 's been a year since Ron stepped through the Dimensional Rip. Mrs. Possible was now dressed in the same body suit and helmet ready to go through herself to find what had happened. Mrs. Possible raised her hand signaling she was ready to go. Ron activited the Generators and the Dimensional Rip appeared and Mrs. Possible stepped through.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two months later Shego was now at the school's Hospital Maternity Ward in labor. They had given her an epidural cause she didn't want to feel the pain. She laid there on her side resting while holding Heather's hand as Heather softly rubbed Shego's belly. Buffy and Faith just walked in the room when a Dimensional Rip appeared. Buffy and Faith went into a fighting stance between Shego and Heather and the Rip. A second later a figure who was clearly female stepped out of the Rip. The figure was wearing an identical black body suit and helmet as Ron had two and a half months ago. But for some reason Buffy and Faith backed off cause they somehow knew they had nothing to worry about. A Few seconds later the female took off her helmet. There standing before them was a strikingly beautiful red headed woman.

The woman walked slowly towards Shego's bed but was blocked By Faith and Buffy.

Faith brought her hand up, "Who are you and what do you want."

"My name is Anne Possible, and I happen to know that woman laying there. So please let me speak with her?" Anne had a sound of worry in her voice.

Buffy placed her hand on Faith's sholder and nodded. Faith steped aside and let her near.

Anne was now next to Shego's bed and sat on the edge.

Shego opened her tired eyes and saw the one person she wanted to talk to for a long time since her pregnancy started. "Anne?" Shego asked with tears welling up and sitting up taking Anne in her arms fearing this was some kind of pregnancy dream.

Anne huged Shego back, "Yes sweetie is me. I'm here now."

Shego looked up at Mrs. Possible, "Anne, what are you doing here?"

Anne pulled away from Shego, "I came through the Rip to see what had happened to Ron. it had been almost two years since he went through to rescue you two."

Shego huffed, "If it were only that simple."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I'll explain it all to you." With some help from Heather Shego sat up and told Mrs. Possible everything from when she and Kim arrived, up to the time she killed Ron for trying to take Kimmy away from her. "...And he didn't take my warning seriously. When he got to close to Kimmy he tried to grab her. That's when I hit him full force with a Plasma Blast. He went flying through the wall killing him instantly."

"You figure after all those years globe trotting with Kim he would learn the most simplest law of motherhood. And that is 'The Most Dangerous Animal In World If Not The Universe Is A Mother Protecting Her Young'." Anne sighed.

Shego was starting to cry, "I'm sorry Anne, please don't be mad at me for it."

Mrs. Possible took Shego's face into her hands, "Shego, I want you to listen to me and listen good. Ron tried to take your child away from you and you defended her in the only way you knew how. I can never be mad at you for that. Ron was a bumbling ass who couldn't take no for an answer."

Shego smiled and then her face twinged, "Contraction."

"Well it looks like I arrived just in time to see the joyous birth of your new baby. So tell me who's the lucky guy?" Anne asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Sorry to disapoint you Anne but this baby wasn't concived with the help of a man.?" Shego said with a slight hint of worry in her voice. Shego took Heathers hand, "Anne, Heather is the father of the baby."

Mrs. Possible sat there dumbfounded, "Shego we both know you need a man to get pregnant."

"Shego gave a slight smile, "Ann here in this universe a potion has been developed by a group of..." Shego paused, "...a potion was developed by a group of witches here at this school. that allowes two women who are in love with each other have a baby."

"Damn, what will they think of next?" Anne asked with surprise.

"You don't want to know Anne, you don't want to know." Shego laughed

Mrs. Possible looked at Heather, "At least someone was able to make her stay in one place."

Shego and Heather laughed when a strong contraction hit, "Someone get the Doctor."

Buffy turned and ran to get the Doctor a few minutes later the Doctor and four Nurses entered the room, "Those who have no business being here needs to leave now." Buffy grabbed Mrs. Possible by the arm and pulled her out.

For almost four hours Buffy, Faith and Mrs. Possible had been waiting in the Maturnaty Loung when a Nurse came in and said they could see her now. When they got there they saw a very tired Shego holding her new baby girl who just happened to have Shego's hair color and greenish skin tone. However the baby did have Heather's eyes. But they had to wait to see which abilities she would get, they wondered if she would get Heather's superhuman abilities or Shego's Plasma powers. But the kicker was the baby was gonna develope both.

Shego looked up and gave a tired smile. "I would like you all to meet Kasey Ann Go-Lang."

Everybody gathered around the mother and baby and enjoyed seeing the newest addition to Shego and Heather's family.

For a few more hours Shego and Mrs. Possible talked, but saddly the time had come for Mrs. Possible to return to her on universe.

"Do you have to go so soon Anne?" Shego asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

Anne was also crying, "I'm afraid so, my time here is limited do to the time differences. But I promise, if I can find a way to come and visit I will."

"Ok." Shego said crying.

Anne leaned down and kissed Shego forhead and then did the same to the baby, "Try not to burn anything up little one." Anne then kissed Heather on her forhead, "You take good care of her and keep her out of trouble. Or I'll come back and kick your butt."

"You got it." Heather smiled back at Anne.

Anne looked at Faith and Buffy who nodded to her as if they knew she wanted them to take care of them. Anne then put her helmet on lifted her left arm and pushed a button an a wrist band she was wearing. The Deminsional Rip appeared and Anne took one last look and step through the Rip.

Shego laid there in her Hospital bed crying not knowing if she'll see her best friend ever again.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

No sooner had Anne walked through Wade looked at Anne, "Welcome back Mrs. Possible."

Mrs. Possible nodded, "How long?"

Wade sighed, "Six months."

Hego walked up, "Did you see Shego?"

Mrs. Possible smiled as she looked at Hego and the other three, "Shego is doing fine, in fact she's married and now has children."

Mego smiled, "Good for her."

Wade looked at Anne, "What about Ron?"

Mrs. Possible just looked at Wade and shook her head.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mrs. Possible had been back in her own universe for almost a year when everything was going to hell. Anne decided to talk to her wife who was none other then Mrs. Stoppible about going back and living there. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppible had been lovers for almost four years when they got divorced from their husbands. The two came out and decided not to hide their feeling for each other. When their husbands found out they demanded a divorce. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppible gladly gave it to them. The boys having the same feeling as their father, were sent to their grandmother's house in Florida.

A year later Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable adopted two little girls. A year after that they adopted two more. After several hours of talking the two agreed to return to Buffy's Universe where they can get a new start. Reason being, not long after they adopted the second two girls, the Ferderal Govenment passed laws making it illegal for Gays and Lesbians to adopt. And not long after that a Constitutional Amendment was passed making Homosexuality Illegal and a Federal Offense Punishable by life imprisonment.

Mrs. Possible contacted Wade and told him of her and Mrs. Stoppable's plans.

Wade looked at Mrs. Possible, "I want you to know that once I send you all there, there will be no return." Wade said with seriousness.

Mrs. Possible nodded.

"Then meet me at the Complex with your her wife and children in two days." He said.

Two days later all six were at the Complex.

Wade looked at Anne, "It's a good thing you arrived when you did, the Federal Government upped the stakes on Homosexuality."

Mrs Stoppable looked at Wade, "How So?"

Wade nodded, "The Government has changed it rules, insted of Life Imprisonment. The person is sentenced to death by way of the new Prisons based on the Nazi Concentration Camps. Once there, the Prisoner is then given a date for termination. When that date comes, they are then lined up and marched to the Gas Chambers." Wade paused for a moment and continued, "And From what my sources have told me a lot of other Countries are following the United States. Everyone except Germany, Austria, and Israel."

Mrs. Possible shook her head, "What is the United Nations doing about it?"

Wade sighed, "No one has heard from the U.N. since all this crap started."

Mrs. Stoppable had tears in her eyes, "What has this world come to?"

Wade looked at Mrs. Stoppable, "I don't know ma'am, I don't know." Wade turned to the Computer and did a bit of typing, "I'll have everything ready in three hours, so you better go and get ready."

Three hours later all six people all wearing identical black body suits and helmets were standing on the main floor of the event room looking into the Deminsional Rip. Anne looked up ad Wade. "Thank you Wade."

"It's my pleasure to have known you Mrs. Possible. I hope you have a good life where you're going." Wade smiled from the controle room.

A few seconds later all six stepped through the Deminsional Rip and were gone. Wade smiled and as agreed he typed in the Self Destruct Code and set the timer for ten minutes.

*(The Self Destruct Sequence Has Been Acitivated, You Have Ten Minutes To Evacuate. This Is The Only Warning That Will Be Given.)*

Wade got up and left the Complex, he grabbed his helmet off his bike put it on and then got on his bike and started it up. He rode for about six minutes and stopped and turned just to see the bright flash of a Nuclear Reactor blowing up. He wasn't worried about the out side world getting contaminated cause the base was situated in some mountains that acted as a natural barrier. Wade smiled and rode on towards Middletown.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Shego was a very happy girl when she got home from the Hospital, Heather had fixed a wonderful dinner and the kids were in bed. Shego was about to say something when the Dimensional Rip appeared in her living room a second later six people came out. Shego was even more happier when he seen that it was Mrs. Possible had her family. Shego smiled, "Anne?"

Anne looked at Shego with a smile, "Well sweetie, we're here to stay."

Shego ran to Mrs. Possible and hugged her best friend and then welcomed her family to a new life.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later everyone was having tea or coffee.

Anne smiled, "Once we were divorced I changed back to my maiden name of Franklin."

Mrs. Stoppable spoke, "And I changed back to mine of Harper. And when I married Anne, I then went by the name of Laura Renee Harper-Franklin."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter-4)

It had been almost a six months now since Mrs. Anne Possible and her wife and children came to Buffy's universe. Shego and Heather agreed that they should have a larger house built so everybody can live under one roof. So now they all live in a house that has enough bedrooms for everybody to have their own. But it wasn't that way in the beginning. A week after they arrived, Laura was told what happened to Ron.

Laura looked at Shego, "You did what you had to do."

Shego nodded, "Thanks Laura."

Shego was surprised the Laura wasn't the least bit angry. But then she did say Ron never though things through before he did something. So Anne and Laura said that what happened is in the past and they needed to look to the future. So now six months later they all live under one roof as one big happy family. And when they moved into their new house, Shego and Heather agreed that Anne and Laura should be in charge of the house.

Anne and Laura had gotten jobs at the school as teachers. Laura is teaching Home Economics she got that job cause in their house hold everyone learned to leave the cooking to either Shego or Laura. And when it came to other school subjects, Anne was the one to see. And with Anne's Medical background Faith got it arranged for her to get her Medical License so she could get a job at the Hospital. Everyone was happy except Anne she was missing something and Laura decided that she would ask that evening what was wrong.

That evening Anne layed in bed with Laura wraped in her arms.

Laura looked at her wife, "Penny for your thoughts."

Anne sighed, "I feels a bit empty, ever since I lost Kim and she has become Shego's daughter. I've had an emty spot in heart heart."

So Laura spoke up, "We're gonna pay the Charmed Ones a visit during lunch hour tomorrow."

Anne looked down at her wife and kissed her, "Now I remember why I married you."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

So the next day they went to see Piper, Phoebe, and page. They asked about the potion and were told what was involved in taking it. The two agreed and set a time for the coming weekend. It was two long days but the weekend had arrived. Shego and Heather agreed to watch the children. When they got there Piper retrieved two viles of potion and led them to a room with a bed in it told them what needs to be done and left them alone. A few days later Anne was now pregnant

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few months later two friends of Buffy and Faith arrived at the school. When Buffy and Faith seen who it was, they ran to their friends. Calleigh and Nataila flew out from Miami not only to visit their friends but they also came out on business. Buffy and Faith led the two to their house where they sat drinking coffee and catching up on what they've been doing.

Calleigh sighed, "I wished this was just a friendly visit but it's more business then anything else."

Faith and Buffy both put their game faces on.

Faith spoke first."What's up?"

Nataila nodded, "Four months ago a Military Convoy was passing through Miami carrying a very special and top secret load. But somehow it leaked out and the convoy was intercepted by several men dressed as Commandos. The cargo was tracked heading West when it disappeared in this area."

Calleigh looked at Faith, "There's a lot of Terrorest Groups that would love to get their hands on that cargo. And the U.S. Govenment will stop at nothing to get it back."

Faith didn't like where this was leading but decided to ask, She took a deep breath and let it out, "What's the cargo?"

Calleigh sighed, "Four Mark-12 Thermo-Nuclear Warheads. And if detonated the blast will be fifty times greater the the two bombs droped on Japan and Mt, Saint Helens combined."

Faith and Buffy sat there dumbfounded.

Faith got up and called for a special meeting be called of the 'Scooby Gang', "...And this time I want to include Lionel Luther and Marth Kent-Luther. If the Warheads were tracked to this area before disappering, then I have an idea on who has them."

It took three days to get all the 'Scooby Gang' together cause they were spread out between the four schools.

With everyone preasent Faith was the first to talk, "Four months ago a top secret and very special Government load was highjacked and was tracked to this area"

Shego was the first to speak up, "What was the load?"

Faith looked at Calleigh who nodded. Faith looked at every one in the room, "Brace yourselves, the load that was taken were four Mark-12 Thermo-Nuclear Warheads."

Shego sat back and snorted, "I give everybody three guesses on who took them and the first two don't count."

Lionel sighed, "I knew Lex wanted to take over the world, but I never thought he would go this far."

Martha leaned into her husband, "Lex has become so desprite since most of his plans had failed, that he would do anything to see his plans succeed."

Lionel nodded and looked at Faith.

Faith smiled, "What we need to do is to find out what Terrorest Groups know about the missing Warheads and also find someone who can get inside the LutherCorp Plant without anyone especially Lex knowing they're there to spy on him. And once the Warheads are located we'll need to develope a plan to get them back and turn them over to the Government. And we also need to find Lex's Cloning Lab and take that out so he can't make anymore clones of himself and so we can take out the real Lex." Faith sighed, "I don't need to tell you all how important it is to find those Warheads. So lets get busy people."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter-5)

For the next four days everybody was working to find the stolen Warheads. They got a huge shock when Agents from the C.I.A., F.B.I. and U.S. Secret Service showed up with letters stating that what ever information they wanted will be given without hesitation. The real shocker was that these letters were signed by the President. So the next day Faith asked for all the infromation there was on the Mark-12 Thermo-Nuclear Warhead.

Two days later Two U.S. Air Force Officers showed up with the requested information. The next day a Secret Service Agent delievered a letter stating that as from the date of receiving the letter the only person the 'Scooby Gang' is answerable to is the President. And he also handed a box containing each having Security Level EO-1. Everybody couldn't believe what has just happened, Buffy looked at Faith and the others and said they just became the President's Personal Agents.

Everybody was going through intel reports trying to find out who leaked the infromation to Lex Luther on the convoy's route. The only thing they could come up with is that it was an inside job.

Since it had to have been an inside job Faith requested a list of those who knew the exact route the convoy took. They had the list in five minutes cause they now had lines linked directly to the White House, Pentagon, C.I.A Headquarters in Virginia and to the F.B.I. Headquarters. Things were looking up as everybody was working on a set job until they got news that another convoy was hit. Everybody sighed with relief when they were told this convoy had only conventional weapons.

And they were told the weapons were in the area. Shego was starting to get frustrated, she was beginning to miss Kimmy and Kasey. Cause about this time she would have been up in Kasey's Nursery breastfeeding her with Heather sitting right next to her. Plus she was getting hungry like everybody else in the room. So Buffy and Faith told everybody to knock off for the evening and go home and get something to eat and get some sleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Anne and Laura were just getting dinner ready when Heather and Shego walked in the door.

Anne smiled, "How are things going?"

Shego signed, "Not good we were told of another Military Convoy being hit. Everybody's relieved that it only carried Conventional Weapons."

Anne walked over to Shego and sat in a chair across from her at the table, "What about the Warheads?"

Shego streched and took a deep cleansing breath. "We still haven't located them. Lex must have a place sheilded so we can't locate them by the Radiation Signatures."

Anne nodded, "Don't worry now dinner is ready, and the little ones miss their mommies. And don't worry about feeding them, they were already feed with the milk you espressed this morning. So go and get cleaned up and when you get back the table will be ready."

Shego smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Shego and Heather went and gotten cleaned up and returned to have dinner.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Buffy and Faith's house they had just finished eating. They were now cuddled up with each other on the couch watching t.v. and talking about what's been going on.

Buffy looked up at Faith, "Do you think we'll be able to find the Warheads before some Terrorest Group gets to them."

Faith just watched the t.v., "I hope so cause if we don't millions are going to die because Lex Luther wants to rule the world."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the guest quarters Lionel and Martha were going through some papers hoping they might find something on where Lex might be hiding the Warheads. Lionel was about to give up when Martha spoke to him, "What is this building that was bought three months ago on the Southside of town?"

Lionel looked at the paper, "The only building I knows about is one I sold to a shipping company." Lionel thought for a moment and spoke up, "Martha if I'm right, Lex was the one who bought the building from me using a false company name."

Marth was looking at some more papers when she noticed work orders for major renovations to the building, "Lionel Do you think...?"

Lionel smiled, "Martha my love I don't need to think, I know that Lex just might be hiding the Warheads and other weapons in that warehouse. Lets get the others together and tell them."

Marth smiled, "Lionel it can wait till morning, everybody's tired and needs sleep."

Lional took Martha's hand and kissed it, "Now I remember why I married you, you always think of the other person first."

So they decided to wait til morning to tell the others what they found.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile Lex was in the process of moving the Warheads fearing that someone might get to close to finding the. He wasn't worried about the other weapons cause they were taken as a decoy.

Lex looked at his Securty Chief, "I want those Warhead in the new place by dawn if not the Radiation Segnatures they give off might be detected. And I want our inside man taken care of also."

The Securty Chief nodded and went to do as instructed.

What Lex didn't know is the inside man was taken into custody a few hours ago while trying to sell some infromation about another convoy carrying more weapons. When he was arrested he was moved to a secret location for questioning. Lex smiled thinking he had the upper hand, For now he did but he still had to contend with the 'Scooby Gang' and several Terrorest Groups who'll be gunning for him and the Warheads.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter-6)

It had been three day since the inside man was taken into custody and moved to a secure location for questioning. During his questioning it was found that he was a member of a group that funds Al-Quida. The people he gave the information to on the Warheads were full members of Al-Quida but were ambushed by Lex Luthers men. Buffy and Faith were with the others when this information was delievered, they had a hard time believing what they read.

Faith stood, "Has anybody gotten anything about where the Warheads are being kept."

Lionel spoke up."I might have a location." He handed what he and Martha found over to Faith.

Faith looked at it and sighed, "I should have seen it."

Buffy looked at Faith, "What are you talking about"

Faith looked at Buffy and then to the others, "For the past several months there had been some heavy construction on the Southside of town. There had been hundreds of trucks going in and out of the area." Faith turned to look out a window, "I just thought it might have been some business bringing jobs to the area."

Lionel stood up and walked over to Faith, "In a since it did, it's a shipping and receiving warehouse. But if I'm correct, what we want lies under the warehouse."

Faith turned, "What we need to do is get in there and find out what's there. And I just might know of someone who might help."

Buffy spoke up, "Who?"

Faith smiled, "When I was in Prison I shared a cell with a girl who could break into any building and get out with out leaving a clue she was there."

Buffy snorted, "Then how did she end up in prison?"

Faith laughed, "Would you believe a broken tail light. She got her pulled over and when the Officer seen the stuff in the back seat of her car he put two and two together and it was all over for her."

Buffy spoke up, "How do we get in touch with her?"

Faith looked over her sholder at Buffy, "She's still an inmate of the California Department Of Corrections. She's at the Central California Women's Facility over in Chowchilla."

Shego stood up, "How do you plan on getting her out?"

Faith just smiled and picked up an envelope, "This contains a letter from the President of The United States and a letter From the U.S. Surpreme Court. It says that we can get her out and use her talents."

"What does she get in return?" Shego asked back.

"A full Presidential Pardon for her crimes." Faith said, "And that's also in this envelope."

Shego smiled, "When do we go get her?"

Faith turned and looked at the rest of the group, "How does tomorrow sound?"

Shego laughed, "Sounds good to me, cause it'll be different going into a Prison to get someone and walk out with out being stopped."

Everybody bursted out laughing, They all knew Shego's background before coming to this Universe.

Faith looked at Shego, "Shego you, Heather, Buffy and me will travel up to the Womens Prison tomorrow and get her out. Giles, we're gonna leave the store in your hands untill we get back. So until then lets get back to work. Oh and so I don't forget I need the intel on the Terrorest Groups I want to know everything about them and their members.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Buffy, Faith, Shego and Heather were headed up to the Womens Prison to get the one person who can help them get into Lex Luthers warehouse, get the infromation they need and get out.

Three hours later All four were standing in the Warden's Office while she read the letters.

Faith smiled, "As you can see ma'am the papers are real. So will you please call a Guard and have them go get her. We would like to be on our way."

Twenty minutes later a Guard was leading a Prisoner down a hall towards the Wardens Office. He reached up and opened the door and motioned her in.

Faith looked up and smiled, "Hello Sam."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter-7)

Faith looked up and smiled, "Hello Sam."

Everybody looked at the smiling Prisoner as the Guard took the Handcuffs and Legcuffs off.

When he was done the blond girl walked up to Faith, "Hello Faith." As she said that she suckered punched Faith in the jaw.

The Guard threw her down and held her there awaiting further orders.

Faith smiled, "Damn Sam, you still pissed at me for turning ya in to the Warden for stealing those six cartons of cigarettes?"

Sam looked up and smiled, "That's just for starters."

Faith looked at the Guard, "Let her up and also take the restraint collar off."

The Warden stood, "The collar remains in place."

Faith looked at the Warden, "Those letters state that from this point on she's in my custody."

The Warden nodded, "Correct but they don't say anything about the collar."

Faith turned and looked at Shego, "Shego would you do the honors of removing the collar?"

Shego smiled, "Gladly." Shego reached into a bag and brought out a glove and put it on. She then walked up to Sam and turned her around. Shego then produced a fine Plasma Line from her finger and cut the collar off. Shego took the collar and tossed it to the Warden, "Here ya go, this belongs to you."

The Warden stood there dumbfounded at what she saw.

Faith smiled, "Listen up everybody I would like to introduce Samantha (Sam) Truman the best cat burgler in the world. She wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for a busted tail light on her car."

Sam waved to the others.

"She also has a very special gift and that is she is a Garou. In English that means she a full blooded Werewolf by birth she can change into five different forms thay are The Homid this is their normal Human form. The Next form is the Lupus, it's indistinguishable from a normal Timber Wolf but with superior speed. The third form is the Hispo, it looks just like the prehistoric Dire Wolf. The forth is the Glabro, it Roughly resembles a Human, but has too many bestial features on it to be one." Faith got serious, "The fifth form is the Crinos form. The Crinos is the "War-Form", which is a terryfing hybrid of both Human and Wolf with superior strength. To give you an idea on what the Crinos looks like, It's a Twelve foot, five hundred pound with razer sharp claws and huge teeth killing machine."

Faith paused for a moment and continued, "The collar she wore surpress her ability to shift when ever she wants. But every five years she has to be locked up, and that's the 'Day of Rage'. On that day she looses all control of her abilities and want to kill everything in sight."

Buffy, Shego and Heather stood there trying to take all this in.

Faith continued, "Silver bullets won't kill her they'll just piss her off. The full moon doesn't effect her either. There's only three ways to kill a Garou and that's by the hands of another Garou."

Sam smiled, "And that won't happen because no Garou has risen against another."

Faith continued, "The second is by the hands of a Lycan."

Sam snorted, "Only if those filthy stinking halfbreeds get the upper hand early in the fight."

Faith nodded, "And the third is with the Sun Sword." Faith took a deep breath, "So basically she's Immortal."

Heather smiled, "All I can say is, this is nothing new for the school."

Everybody laughed except for the Guard, the Warden and Sam.

Faith looked at Sam, "Here's the deal, you do a few jobs for us and when they're done. You'll be free to walk with a full Presidential Pardon in your hand and fifty thousand in your pocket. So you can either take the offer or we can get the Warden a new collar for ya and you can spend out the rest of your time in here."

Sam smiled, "Let me pack my things and you can show me the way out."

Faith looked at the Warden, "Will you have your Guard take Sam back to her cell so she can collect her things and then have her brought to out processing so she may leave?"

The Warden just huffed and had her Guard do what Faith wanted.

Forty-five minutes later they were heading back to Sunnydale. Faith turned to look at Sam but just smiled when she saw her sound asleep.

Buffy got up and as gently as she could she placed a blanket over her and then placed a small pillow under her head. Faith had a sneaky suspicion that this was the first time Sam had been able to get some real sleep. So for the next three hours Sam was left alone to sleep. Three and a half hours later the group landed back in Sunnydale and were pulling up to the school. Sam was happy to be somewhere else then the prison.

Buffy looked at her watch and saw that it was time for dinner, "Hey why don't we head over to the dining hall and get something to eat."

Faith smiled from ear to ear cause this was Southern Fried Chicken day and she wanted her fair share. Everybody agreed and went to the dinning hall to eat.

About an hour later everyone was full, especially Sam, "I haven't had good food like that since I got locked up."

Faith smiled, "Well don't over do it, you'll want your body to adjust to the food differences."

Sam sighed a contented sigh, "No problem."

Everybody looked up and saw Willow approching the table, "Hey Buffy, that guest apartment is ready when ever you need it."

Buffy took a drink of her soda, "Thanks Willow." Buffy looked at Sam, "Well Sam if you're ready I show you to your apartment." Sam got up and Buffy and Faith took Sam to the apartment she would be using during her stay.

Shego and Heather went home to be with their two girls and to get the news that Anne is pregnant with her and Laura first baby.

Back at Faith and Buffy's house they laid in their bed watching t.v. and talking about what went on today, "So basically sweety I turned her in for breaking into the commisary and stealing the cigarettes And she spent three months in solotary for it."

Buffy looked at Faith , "What happened to you."

Faith smiled, "Three weeks later I was released and now I'm married to you and have two beautiful children. What more can I ask for?"

Buffy wispered into Faith's ear.

Faith grinned, "Well I'll have to see if I can pull it off."

With that said Faith pulled the blankets up and over her and Buffy's head and made love for several hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in her apartment Sam finished unpacking and got ready for bed she turned on the t.v. but couldn't make her mind up on what to watch. While she was in Prison the t.v.s were locked on CNN news or ESPN. She decided to turn the t.v. off and turn the radio on she found the music she wanted and laid back on her bed. Within a few minutes Sam had brought the covers up past her chest and fell into the first peaceful sleep she has ever had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter-8)

For the next two days Sam studied the blueprints to the warehouse and to the office building of LutherCorp. When she was done she went to find Faith. Ten minutes later Sam found Faith with Buffy in the dining room eating lunch.

Faith seen Sam walk towards her, "Hey Sam, you want anything to eat?"

Sam smiled , "No thanks, but I was wondering if you could swing it on getting me this equipment?" Sam handed Faith a list that had all the equipment she had before she was arrested and some newer items she heard about.

Faith bobbed her head around while eating a peice of chicken and reading the list. Faith smiled and looked up at Sam, "Sure thing, most of this stuff we can get from our supplier. But this newer stuff, we'll have to go through the Military to get it."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Faith."

It didn't take long for Faith and Buffy to get everything Sam wanted. The Military was about to balk on one item till Faith reminded them of the Presidents Orders. Five minutes later they had the item.

KpKpKpKpKpkpkpkpKpKp

The next day everybody was gathered in the meeting room to help Sam make out her plans for breaking into the two buildings.

Buffy was standing at the blue print of LutherCorp, "You need to remember Sam that for the next ten yards between the two fences they have Sensores that will detect any Bi-Peddle movement. In lamens terms they will track a Human and not an animal."

Sam laughed, "That won't be a problem."

Faith slapped Sam in the back of her head, "Pay attention."

"Now once you get past that you'll be picked up on Closed Circut T.V. but that's easy to get past with this." Buffy tossed a small ball to Sam. To everybody looking at it, it looked just like a Pokeball from the Pokemon cartoons. "What you will do first is push the small button. Once you did that, throw it towards the building. Now here's the neat thing, when this puppy goes off it releases an Electromagnitic Pulse that will screw up their cameras for several hours."

"Cool, got anymore of them?" Sam asked liking what she has.

"Sure do, you now have in inventory a total of four hundred of them. This was the item the Military was gonna balk on until I reminded them of their orders from the President."

When Buffy was done Lionel walked up to start his part of the briefing, "I'm Lionel Luther and yes Lex is my son. What he's doing is wrong and that's why me and my wife is helping these ladies. Now I want you to remember one very important thing, Lex is no fool."

Sam nodded.

Lionel continued. "When you get into his office, he has a vault behind this bookshelf. I don't know the combonation to open it, but there is a special computer he keeps in there. So the infromation you want on where he's keeping the Warheads maybe on this computer." Lionel continued what she could expect when it came to the Enternal Security System.

When he was done Buffy got up, "Ok everybody I think a break is warranted, lets go to lunch and meet back here around two."

As Sam was getting up she saw a girl with jet black hair sitting in the back of the room, "Hey Faith, who's that girl sitting there?" Faith looked where Sam mentioned. "Oh, that's Robin Nicolson she just came here six months ago and she hasn't talked to anybody since then. So to help her out of her shell we gave her the job of recording these meetings for future reference."

Sam smiled, "You mind if I give it a go at trying to get her to talk?"

Faith also smiled, "Sure go for it. but it might not help cause one reason she's here is her parents were killed by a Demon. She was found to have the gift of being a Slayer and she was brought here. Again as you can see we were able to get her to do some work but that's it."

Sam smiled, "Ya know I love a good challenge."

Twenty minutes later Sam had just gone through the line to get her plate when she saw the one girl sitting alone in a corner barely eating her own food.

Sam walked over to where the girl was sitting, "Hi I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam mind if I join ya?"

Robin looked up and looked back at her own plate,

"Well you know my name what's yours?" Sam asked as she picked up her glass to take a sip of her soda.

Robin sighed and grabbed her book bag and tray and got up and left.

Sam looked at Robin as she left and said to herself, "Don't think this is over yet you're gonna get her to talk if it takes you the rest of your life." Sam smiled and went about eating her lunch.

When she was done she returned to the meeting room. Sam looked around and seen Robin was sitting in her usual seat. Sam went around the table and just sat in her chair when Faith leaned over, "So how did it go?"

Sam looked at Faith, "Almost everybody strikes out the first time. Don't think I'm giving up. I'm gonna get her to talk sooner or later."

Faith snorted, "Good luck cause you're gonna need it.

The meeting continued on the subject of what information Sam was to get, The second bit of information we need you to get is the exact location of Lex's Cloning Lab.

Sam's mouth droped open, "Isn't Cloning illegal?"

Buffy looked at Sam, "Sure is but Lex doesn't give a damn what's legal and what's not. If it fits his agenda to rule the world he'll do it." Buffy went on about the Cloning Lab, "And when we find it we can take it out and then take out the real Lex Luther once and for all. So lets get everything ready so Sam can do her magic."

Everybody got up and left a few hours later Sam entered the dining room and saw Robin sitting alone again. Sam smiled turned and got her dinner and walk over to where Robin was sitting, "Hey again, if you don't remember my name's Samantha but you can call me Sam."

Robin looked up and was about to leave when Sam reached out and stopped her. "Hey, come on I can't be all that bad." Robin turned and looked at Sam and slowly sat back down, "What's wrong Robin?"

Robin looked at Sam, "Yes I know your name, Faith told me. She said you're here cause you have the gift of being a Slayer and that your parents were killed by a Demon." Sam paused and continued, "I know how you're feeling, my parents were killed also. Robin it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up like you are. Just talk to me, please?"

Robin looked up and grunted and grabed her bag and tray and left again.

"Damn that girl's gonna be one tough cookie to break." That evening Sam shifted to her Lupus form and hid in the shadows while following Robin back to her Dorm Building. Once she found that out she made her was to the admins office to check her file to see what her room number is. it didn't take Sam no more then five minutes to get the room number and leave before anybody knew she was there. Sam went back to her apartment and got ready for bed.

She looked at the room number and smiled, "Well Robin Nicholson, may not like it at first. But you can expect me from now on to showing up at your door, and taking you to breakfast and while I'm at it. I'm gonna get you to open up and talk."

Sam turned her light off and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter-9)

The next day Sam was at Robin's Dorm Room waiting for her to come out and walk her to breakfast. When Robin came out she saw Sam standing there with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"I thought I would walk with ya to breakfast." Sam said with her teeth showing from her smile.

Robin just looked at her and huffed, and started towards the dining hall to eat breakfast. Sam sat at the same table and started talking, "Ya know I'm gonna be going on a couple of missions soon which is why I'm in some rigerous training. I could use an assistent."

Robin looked at her as if she was nuts or something.

"I can help you deal with what ever you're going through." Sam said with concern in her voice.

Robin just finished her breakfast and went to class.

Sam just sat there as Robin left, "Damn that girl is gonna be hard to break. But as I always say 'I love a good challenge'." Sam finished her own breakfast and went to her training session.

And just as she said she would, Sam was at Robin's door every day to walk with her to breakfast. Robin had started to like walking with Sam each morning. So that evening Robin sliped out and went into town and bought a dozen red roses to give to Sam in the morning. But when the morning came Sam wasn't there as she always was to walk to breakfast with her. Robin started to panic when she waited thirty minutes more for Sam to show up.

When Sam didn't show up Robin tossed the roses on her bed and ran to find Sam. She looked all over the school for her but she wasn't there. Robin ducked behind one of the buildings and cried. She wanted to see Sam and she feared that something had happened. She wiped her eyes dry and went to breakfast it now felt strange not having Sam sit with her. A few hours later she learned that Sam was sent to Lex's warehouse to study the lay-out of the outside so she can slip in and slip out and not get caught.

That evening Sam was at Robins door to walk her to dinner. Robin looked up and saw Sam standing there.

Sam looked up, "Hey, Robin sorry about this morning. I had something important to do that couldn't wait."

Robin lifted her fingure as if she was telling Sam to stay where she was. A couple of seconds later Robin came back with a dozen of beautiful red roses streched out towards Sam.

Sam was breathless, "For me?"

Robin just blushed and gave a small nod.

Sam saw the nod, "Well that's a first, all I need to do now is get you to talk."

Robin huffed cause to her Sam was ruining the moment. But hey one step at a time and Sam walked up to Robin and gave her an ever so soft kiss on her lips. Robin stood there blushing a deep red as Sam held her arm out, "Come on, I owe you a dinner." Robin took Sam's arm and the two walked to the dinning hall to eat dinner.

For the next week the two got into a new routine of having breakfast and dinner together. Buffy, Faith and the rest of the gang watch as Sam slowly helped this trumatized girl open back up again. Then the day came for Sam to make her move on the warehouse.

Sam stood at Robins room door in full gear, "Robin I came to tell you, I'll be missing our dinner date tonight."

Robin stood there with fear in her eyes.

Sam took Robins into her arms, "Hey don't worry nothing will happen to me, I've done this stuff before."

Robin looked up at Sam and nodded, Sam then gave Robin a loving kiss, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Sam let go of Robin and left.

Robin ran to her window which she could see the whole campus from. She watched as Sam got in the van and left. Robin turned and fell on her bed crying she felt like her life was about to be ripped from her again as it was when the Demons killed her parents. When she was in Sams arms she felt complete and when Sam was on a mission like this she felt empty, and lost. Robin sat back up and sat at her window and watched for Sam to return.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Sam was sitting in the van with Faith, Buffy and Xander. She was going through the equipment she would need for this job. When she was done, Sam pulled up the cover for her face and then put her guggles on. she looked at Faith, "Ok I'm ready. I should be in and out within an hour."

Faith nodded, "We'll be here waiting."

Sam started to get out but when she was half way out she turned to Faith, "I want you to do something for me. If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Robin."

Buffy put her hand on Sam's arm, "You can take care of her yourself. Cause if anything happens to you, I don't think Robin will let any of us live to see the next day."

Everybody laughed.

"I'll be back soon." With that said Sam trotted down the hill to the Westside of the warehouse. In no time at all she was over the fence and in the building. She looked around and saw the usual stuff a person would find in a warehouse. But she knew where she had to go to get to the real items.

Sam made her way to the South end of the warehouse and found the elevator she wanted. When the door opened she stepped in and went to work to activate the button that would take her down to where Lex was keeping the Warheads and other weapons. Two minutes later she found herself in a vast underground warehouse filled with weapons of every type. Sam then reached in her back pack and pulled out the new palm sized Radiation Detector and for the next fourty minutes she search the enire underground warehouse.

When she didn't find any sign of the Warheads she ran to the shipping office to see what they might have on file. She found a three week old shipping order that required special transportation to the LutherCorp Building. She took a photo copy and replaced the papers. And in no time at all she was out of the building over the fence and running back to where the van was. When she got there she hoped in and they headed back to the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Robin was still sitting at her window when she saw the van pull in. She jumped up and ran outside toward Sam when she got there she jumped into Sam's arms crying.

Sam just held her tightly, "Hey, didn't I tell you I would be back all safe and sound."

Robin nodded and smiled.

Sam smiled, "Besides if anything happened to me, I doubt you would let these three see the light of day."

Everyone laughed except Robin who just buried her face into Sams neck and cried some more.

Sam lifted Robins head up, "Come on I'll walk you back to your room."

Robin took Sams arm into a death grip.

"Hey what's wrong?" She looked into Robins eyes and saw pure fear.

Robin was afraid that if she let go of Sam something will happen.

Sam looked at Robin, " What? you don't want to go back to your room?"

Robin shook her head no.

Everybody watch what was going on but didn't say a word.

Sam smiled, "Ok, how about you come back to my apartment and spend the night with me?"

Robin nodded her head very quickly letting her head say yes for her.

Sam continued to smile, "Ok then lets go over to your room and you can get a change of clothes. And then we'll head to my place. Sound good to you?"

And to everybodys surprise Robin spoke, it was in a harsh raspy voice but she spoke, "Sounds good to me Sammy."

Sam took Robin in her arms, "Oh sweetie you talked, I'm proud of you."

"I missed you while you were gone Sam." Robins voice was a bit clearer.

"Well just to let you know, you were the only person on my mind. And that kept me wanting to return more then ever." Sam leaned in and gave Robin a soft kiss on her lips.

Buffy and Faith walked up to Sam and Robin.

Faith was the first to speak, "Ya know when I seen how presistent Sam was with you Robin, I knew she would get you to talk."

Robin smiled, "I'm glad she kept at me, But I want you all to know. I'm still not ready to talk about what happened that night my parents were killed."

Sam took Robins face into her hands and lift her head so she could look her in the eyes. "Robin we're not gonna force you to talk about that night. When you're ready, we'll be here."

"Ok, thanks." Robin closed her eyes and leaned into Sam's gentel touch.

"Now come on lets get over to your room and get you a change of clothes and then head back to my place." Sam and Robin left Buffy and Faith standing next to the van smiling. "Ya know Buffy I think Sam and Robin just might be what each other has been looking for."

Buffy looked at Faith and Smiled, "Well how about we let nature take it's course on this one?"

"No problem Buffy, no problem." Faith then leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss with her wife. Come on lets go home and go to bed."

Buffy smiled as her left hand went down the back of Faith's blue jeans, "Sound like a good plane to me."

Faith wiggled her eyebrows and the two headed home to have a special evening with each other.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Sam's apartment Sam was lying in her bed with Robin right beside her sound asleep, Sam kissed Robin on the top of her head and wispered, "I love Robin." Sam reached over and turned her lamp off and fell asleep holding Robin tightly in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter-10)

For the next week Robin wouldn't let Sam out of her sight, everywhere Sam went Robin was right beside her. Sam didn't mind one bit, however a few of the other students thought Robin should just back off and let some of the other girls have a chance. But when Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather heard what the other girls said, the four went up one side and down the other on them.

Faith looked at the other girls, "I want you girls to back off from them, and to leave them alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls said yes in unisen,

"Good, now for a punishment for your attitudes. I want you all to report to the school kitchen this evening. Each and everyone of you will be pulling K.P. Duty for the next week. Now get the hell out of my sight." Faith looked at Buffy, "You don't think I was to harsh on them do ya?"

Buffy snorted, "Harsh, hell baby you were soft on them."

Faith gave a soft laugh and kissed Buffy, "Come on, we need to get to the meeting."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few minutes later Sam was standing before everybody ready to give her report on her findings. "When I was in the warehouse I found that the Warheads were moved at least three weeks before."

Faith sat up quickly, "Do you know where?"

Sam picked up a paper and handed it to Faith, "According to this shipping manifest it says that two truck were called in to transport a special cargo to a location that will be revield to the drivers once they leave the warehouse. But I suspect that they didn't take them far."

Faith looked at the paper, "I agree according to this paper the trucks that were used are for short range hauling. So that means that the Warheads are still in the area."

Sam nodded, "If I'm right, Lex wouldn't have them taken to far. I suspect that he has them in a place where he can get easey access to them." Sam looked at Lionel Luther, "Mr. Luther would you agree that Lex might even keep the Warheads at the LutherCorp Building?"

Lionel Sat back and took Martha's hand and then looked up towards Sam, "Yes, I will agree with that assesment. He'll want them close enough where he can get to them. Again I agree."

Faith stood, "Then I would suuggest that we plan a little recon mission to the LutherCorp building and see if the Warheads are there. So how about it Sam? you up for the challenge?"

Sam looked down at Robin and then back at Faith, "Sure am, but I want to put in some extra training before I even attempt to pull this off. I want to make sure I return safely." Sam said that looking directly at Robin. "So lets get the blue prints of LutherCorp out and plan on how to get in."

With the meeting over Sam and Robin headed over to the dining hall to what Robin was thinking would be their usual lunch together.

But instead of getting in line to get their food Sam guided Robin to the door that led to the kitchen, "Wait her sweetie I have a surprise for ya." Five minutes later Sam came out of the Kitchen with a picnic basket, "I thought we could go on a picnic together."

Robin smiled, "Oh Sammy, I would love to go on a picnic."

"Then it's settled." Sam took Robins hand and they left for their picnic.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next three weeks Sam trained more harder then usual, not because she needed to. But it was to make sure she kept her promise to Robin to return unharmed. But Sam still felt she still needed to tell Robin about her abilities as a Garou. So the next day she had Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather meet her in the meeting room.

A hour later Sam and Robin arrived, "Why are we here?" Robin asked looking around the room.

Sam sighed, "I brought you here cause there's something I need to tell you."

Robin took Sam's hand, "What is it you want to tell me?"

Sam had Robin sit down and she took a seat next to her, "Robin there's something about me that I need to tell you, but first I want you to promise that you won't freak out to bad when I show you."

Robin didn't know what to say so she nodded.

Sam looked at Robin, "What I wanted to tell you is that I'm a Garou."

Robin arched her eye brow and leaned back looking at Sam, "What the hell is a Garou."

Sam took a deep breath, "A Garou is...a Werewolf by birth."

Robin just sat there with her eyes wide open.

Sam raised a hand, "But don't worry, I can controle the shifting. Except for one day every five years which we call the 'Day of Rage'."

Robin stood up backing away from Sam, "Are you saying you're a Demon?"

Sam looked at Robin a bit shocked, "Robin I'm not a Demon, a Garou is not dangerous. In fact they're very protective of the Human race.

Robin was pacing back and forth, "What do you mean you're very protective of the Human race?"

Sam got up and started towards Robin who backed op a bit but not out of fear, "Just that, it's in my nature to protect the Human race at all cost, even if it means doing it at the cost of my own life." Sam continued to explane what a Garou is and she even told Robin about the different forms she can shift into.

Robin was becoming more relaxed now since she learned more about Sam. Robin sat back down next to Sam, "So what is this 'Day of Rage' you mentioned?"

Sam sighed sighed hoping Robin didn't catch that bit of infromation. Sam looked at Robin, "The 'Day of Rage' happens once every five years, on that day all Garous need to be locked up in a specialy made cage. On that day we lose all control of our shifting abilities and we want to kill everything in sight."

Shego got up and went over and handed Robin a glass of water to help calm her down Shego could tell Robin was about to freak out big time, "Here Robin I want you to drink this water, it'll help calm ya down."

"Calm down, you want me to calm down? How do you expect me to act when I find out my girlfriend has to be locked up in a cage to keep her from killing someone? answer me that?how do you expect me to feel?" Robin was on the verge of crying she had found someone to love and someone to love her back and she finds out that their not normal. Robin got up and ran all the way back to her room, where she collapsed on the bed and just cried.

Back in the meeting room Sam sat in her chair also crying, "I don't know what to do now guys, I hope this doesn't set her back to the point where she quits talking again."

Buffy sat next to Sam and took her in her arms, "Hey just don't worry about that right now, it'll throw you off and you won't be able to do your mission."

Sam smiled and wiped her eyes dry, "You're right. I know there still several hours before we leave but I would like to go and check out the equipment I'll need."

Buffy smiled back, "Sure go for it it 'll keep your mind on the mission tonight."

Sam left to check out her equipment she just hoped she could get through it with out anything going wrong.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Sam, Buffy, Faith Shego, Heather and Xander gathered at the van to get it loaded up and to head out.

Sam looked over towards Robins dorm building and started to get in when Robin came running out, "Sammy wait, please wait." Sam turned just as Robin launched herself into her arms, "I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry for getting upset at you and for you telling me about your abilities."

Sam held Robin tightly, "Oh sweetie, you had all the right to be upset. Here you lost your parents to a Demon and then I come along and tell you that I'm a Werewolf. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Faith was the next one to speak, "Hey, I don't know if you checked the time lately. But we need to be going.

Sam nodded and turned back to Robin, "Look I made you a promise that I'll return and that's a promise I will keep. And when I do get back I want to tell you more about the Werewolf part of me. That if it's ok with you."

Robin looked into Sams eyes, "You better return, and yes I want to learn more about the Werewolf part of you."

Sam leaned in and shared a loving passionate kiss with Robin, "I'll be back by morning."

Robin smiled, "Ok I'll be waiting."

Sam climbed into the van and a few minutes later they were headed towards then LutherCorp building.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while somewhere in Colorado a groub of Al-Quida Terrorests were hold up in a motel waiting for the weather to clear. They were also going over a map of Sunnydale trying to figure out where Lex would hide the Warheads. Several hours later the weather cleared and the Terrorests were on their way to Sunnydale.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter-11)

A couple of days later Sam showed Robin the five forms she could shift into. Robin was shocked when she saw the Crinos form, she said she would never want to meet that in a dark alley. But Robin did tell Sam she did like the lupus form (The Lupus for is that of the modern day Timber Wolf). So Sam promised to show that form more often. Now it's been three weeks and Sam has been training more harder for another mission to the LutherCorp building.

Robin was right by her side the whole time she was training. Robin wanted to ride along when she went on the mission but Sam said no cause she didn't have the training needed even though it was just a ride along. But Sam did tell her that while she was gone she would have her own mission, and that was to move all her things from her dorm room into the apartment. And she was to have it done by the time she got back.

Robin smiled, "I'll make sure everything is put away also."

Sam leaned in and kissed Robin, "You better."

With that Said the two went to lunch.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while on the other side of the campus at Shego's house, Anne was having one hell of a time getting up and down the stairs. Shego offered to let her and Laura have the downstairs bedroom to make it easier on her. Anne sighed a sigh of relief and with in a few hours Heather, Shego and Laura had everything in the two bedrooms switched.

Shego said they should have waited for the four older girls to get home from school and had them help. But then again getting four teenage girls to do some house work is nearly impossible. Shego was just about to sit down when Kasey woke up and started crying, "Well the little eating machine is awake and hungry." So Shego get up with Heather right behind her and went upstairs to the Nursery.

After feeding Kasey and making quick work of her wet and messy diaper and putting her back into her crib, Shego and Heather went back down stairs to join the others and to talk about the events that had happened so far. They all agreed that the Warheads needed to be found as quickly as possible to keep the Terrorests that are reported heading their way from getting them.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two weeks later Sam was in the equipment room picking out the items she would need to take with her.

Robin came up behind her and wraped her arms around Sam from behind. Robin gave a soft squeeze, "Promise me you won't get hurt and that you'll return home safe."

Sam turned and looked in Robin's eyes and saw fear. Sam took Robin's face into her hands, "I want you to listen to me, I don't want you to worry about a thing. I'll come back home to you, Hell I feel empty with out you in my arms."

Robin sighed in relief knowing that her Sam would return to her. "But Sam getting in and out of LutherCorp isn't what I was really worried about.

Sam sat Robin down and then sat next to her, "Then what are you worried about?"

Robin was looking at her hands, "I'm worried that when you get there you'll run into that Al-Quida cell."

Sam took Robin into her arms, "Don't worry about them, the last reports we got on them said they were in Colorado. But if you like we can go over to the Communication Center and look at the latest intel report."

Robin smiled, "Yes lets do that please."

Sam got up and grabbed her equipment bag and then took Robin's hand and the two headed over to the Communication Center to get the latest intel on the Al-Quida cell.

As Sam and Robin entered the Center, Sam spoke first, "Hey Buffy, you got the latest intel on the location of the Terrorests?"

Buffy looked up, "Why do need that?"

Sam pointed to Robin, "It'll help put her at ease to know the Terrorests are nowhere near LutherCorp and Califorina."

Buffy smiled, "Here ya go it's just came in twenty minutes ago. It says their in New Mexico still headed our way. Their ETA (Estimated Time of Arrivel) is about twenty hours, so we'll have enough time to do the mission tonight and return safely."

Robin huged Sam and sighed in relief, "I'm sorry if I worry about you so much. If anything happened to you I would be empty."

Sam just held Robin and kissed her on her forhead, "I feel the same way baby, I feel the same way. So what do you say we go over to the dining hall and raid the frig and see what kind of left overs that might be there?"

Robin took Sams hand and the two were out the door before anything else was said.

Before long it was time to head out to LutherCorp, Robin was right there with Sam at the van.

Robin looked up with tears in her eyes, "Hurry home, Ok?"

Sam leaned in and gave Robin an ever so loving kiss, "I will." Sam then turned and climbed in the van.

Robin looked at Shego, "Shego I want you to make sure she returns safely."

Shego smiled, "It's not in my nature, but I'll see what I can do."

Robin chuckeled, "You better, or I'll kick your ass." She laughed again, "That goes for the rest of ya."

Everybody laughed and spoke at the same time, "Yes Ma'am."

Buffy climbed in and closed the door a few seconds later Xander started the van and the group was now headed to LutherCorp.

Robin stood there watching as the van rolled out of sight, "You better return to me." She turned and headed back to her and Sam's apartment.

KpKpKpKpkpKpKpKp

An hour later the group was about a mile away from LutherCorp setting up a base of operations to assist Sam while she was in the building. Sam had packed a small harness bag with the equipment she needed. She choose the bag cause it would be the right size to carry when she shifted to Lupis form to get across the field that layed between them and the building. The Detection Sensors placed around the field are designed to detect Human life signs not a Wolf.

So Sam sliped on her harness bag and was ready to move out, "Ok guys, I'm ready."

Buffy got up and handed Sam a small mic and ear piece, "Here this will keep you in touch with us while you're in there."

Sam put it on and then walked a few feet from the others with in a few seconds Sam had shifted from being a Human to being a Timber Wolf. She turned and gave a small bark and took off towards LutherCorp.

Getting across the open field area was the easey part getting in the building was the challenge. Once She reached the the building she shifted back to being a Human, she then reached in to her bag and pulled out on of the E.M.P. ball and with little effert she tossed it up and over to the roof a few seconds later the ball detonated and everything within the compound area went black. She then got up and ran to a vent that would lead her to the Main Security Area.

Once she was in she watched in fun as everybody tried to figure out what went wrong with the power. Sam waited till the Security Team left the room before she sliped out of the duct and head up to Lex Luther's office. it didn't take her long to get there and just as she got outside the office she noticed the Electronic Grid on the floor Sam reached up and pushed a small button on the side of her headset, "Buffy what do I do about this Electronic Grid on the floor?"

Buffy looked at her reading on her computer, "The power is off to it like the rest of the building."

Sam touched the button again, "Thanks." Sam crossed the grid area and got to the door she then used her lock pick set to get it open. A few seconds later she was standing infront of a large bookshelf which had the vault she wanted behind it.

Getting the bookshelf open was tricky it had a lock on it that required power to be unlocked. But Sam set up a small Power System that tripped the latch and opened the shelf. She didn't have to worry about the vault door cause it was designed to open automaticly when the power went out. She then set up the Power Unit to the computer that was inside the vault. Once it was hooked up she was able to access the infromation about the Warheads location.

She then remembered to get the second set of information that would lead them to Lex Luther's Cloning Lab. Once she had all the information she made sure that there was no sign of her being there. She then headed out of the office and back down the hall towards the Security Office once there she climbed back into the airduct and headout of the building. But once she got outside the power came back on.

She looked at her watch, "Damn twenty minutes early. Can't help that now." She then stood up and shifted to Lupis form again and headed back out of the compound and across the field. While she was still in the field two LutherCorp Security Guards walked up on her. They were a bit scared, but Sam made it look like she was a friendly animal. The two Guards played around with her for a few minutes and them shoed her on her way.

Once she reached the tree line she turned and barked at the men and then turned and ran for the van. Once there she shifted back to Human form and cursing up a storm about the E.M.P balls timing. "Lets go home people, I'm tired and I want to see Robin."

Buffy turned to the others, "Ok people, lets get the the stuff packed up and lets head home."

An hour later they were now pulling into the school's parking area. Robin seen them pulling in from the apartment window and ran out to meet them.

Once they were out of the van Robin launched herself into Sam's arms and bombarded her with kisses.

Sam smiled, "What's this all about?"

Robin wraped her legs around Sams waist, "I just missed you that's all."

Sam was now holding Robin and looked at her with a smile that went from ear to ear, "Well I missed you to." Sam leaned towards Robin and the two shared a very passionate kiss.

Buffy looked at the two, "Ok you two lets save that for later, we need to get this stuff put away."

Sam and Robin gave her the puppy dog look.

Buffy smiled, "Don't think that'll work cause it won't. Now get over here and help."

Sam put Robin down and went to help with the gear.

Once it was all put away Faith turned to the others, "Ok listen up there's gonna be a meeting tomorrow so we can go over the infromation Sam had gotten. So let go home and get some sleep."

Robin leaned against Sam as the two walked to their apartment.

Once there the two went to the bathroom and took a shower together. Once they were done they dried each other off and went to bed. However tonight was a special night this night they decided to forgo any night clothes. Once in bed Sam took Robin into her arms and kissed her goodnight. Robin snuggle into Sam and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile a black van carrying eight men arrived on the outskirts of Sunnydale. These men were all Aribic and they were all Al-Qiuda Terrorests. They were here on a mission and that is to find the four Warheads that Lex Luther stolen from the U.S. Government.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter-12)

The next morning Robin woke up in the safe strong arms of Sam, she was so content she didn't want to get up. She turned and looked at Sam's sleeping face and smiled. Robin then turned just right and ended up on top of Sam. She leaned in and kissed Sam softly on her lips which Sam quickly returned in kind.

"I thought you were still asleep?" Robin giggled.

"Only in your dreams." Sam said kissing Robin again, "I have good news and bad news."

Robin gave the famous puppy dog look.

Sam smiled, "The good news is, I love you and will never give you up, "

Robin looked at Sam, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is if we don't get up we're gonna' be late for the meeting." Sam said kissing Robin again.

Robin sighed and buried her face in Sam's neck, "Ok."

The two got up and got dressed, once they were dressed they walked hand in hand to breakfast. When they got to the dining hall and got their food they were asked to sit at the 'Scooby Gang' table with everybody else.

They enjoyed eating and talking with the others, but kept an eye on the time so they wouldn't be late for the meeting.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Sam, Robin and everybody else were now in the meeting room.

Faith stood up to begin the meeting, "Ok people, as most of you know Sam went into the LutherCorp building and retrieved the infromation we needed. And there's good news and bad news so I'll start with the bad. The bad news is the Warheads Lex stolen are kept here at the LutherCorp Building. The security around the Warheads is so tight, it'll be like trying to break into the C.I.A. Headquarters in Virginia. So if we're gonna attempt any type of assault to get the Warheads back, we need to be sure that plan it just right. Cause I don't want any one coming home in a body bag. However we have some very excellent news. We now know the exact location of Lex Luthers two Cloning Labs. Yes I said two."

Lionel stood up, "The reason he built two Labs is so if one is taken out, he'll have the second to fall back on. But what he doesn't know is, we're gonna take out both Labs at the same time."

Robin was next to speak, "But couldn't he have built a third Lab?"

Lionel turned to Robin, "That's a good question, I had my people look into that and he has just the two. But don't let your guard down, the security at these Labs are gonna be tight. But nothing like where the Warheads are."

After a few more minutes of talking Shego looked at Faith, "Which do we do first, do we take out the Cloning Labs? Or do we go after the Warheads?"

Buffy was first to answer, "We hit the Cloning Labs first. We're gonna' need as much time as we can get to train before we go after the Warheads."

Shego nodded.

Then Willow was next to talk, "What about the Terrorests that are coming?"

Buffy sighed hoping that question wouldn't be asked, "The latest intel reports say the Al-Quida Terrorests are already here."

Willow spoke again, "Does anybody known where they're staying?"

Buffy nodded, "Reports say they have a place outside the city limits. the F.B.I. made a raid last night on the place but no one was there. They think the place was just a cover to keep their real hiding place a secret."

Tara stood and went to the front, "Has anybody tried using a location spell to find them?"

Page spoke up, "We have and we found nothing. "

"Either they're good at consealment or they're getting some outside help from someone who can keep a tracking spell from locating them." Piper added.

Buffy walked towards Piper, "Could you ask some of your sources and find out who might be helping them?"

Piper looked at Page and Pheobe and turned back to Buffy, "Sure, no problem."

Buffy turned and went back to the front as Tara returned to her seat.

"Ok people here's what we have, we know where the Warheads are and what kind of Security is around them. Second we also know where the Cloning Labs are and what kind of Security they have. And third Al-Quida is now here in Sunnydale. Now you can dispute me but I think our priorities has changed a bit and our first target is to take out the Al-Quida Terrorest. Does anybody disagree with that." Buffy looked around the room and saw no one was raising their hand. "Good, what we need to do first is find out who is helping the Terrorest conseal themselves from being located. Once we find that out we can then take out the Terrorests. And when their gone we can work on getting those Warheads back from Lex. So lets get to work gang."

As everybody started to leave, Robin was walking out of the meeting room with Sam when Shego and Heather came up to them, "Hey you two, Anne wants to know if you two would like to come over for an old fashioned home cooked dinner?"

Sam and Robin looked at each other and smiled and then at Shego and Heather, "You bet, what time do you want us over?" Robin asked.

"How does six sound?" Heather asked smiling.

"Sounds good to us." Sam said smiling from ear to ear.

Heather and Shego left to get things ready.

Sam took Robins hand, Come on we need to go to a flower shop and get some nice flowers for them."

Robin kissed Sam, "I think I now know why I fell in love with you."

"Yea, well don't you forget it." Sam said leaning in to kiss Robin.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while at an unknown location six men were unloading a moving van. The leader looked at the other and smiled with pride that they made it with out being then again they didn't know that Buffy, Faith and the rest of the group already knew they were in Sunnydale, but they didn't know where in Sunnydale they were located.

And back at the school in a secluded spot a young aribic girl was casting a consealment spell so the Terrorest can't be found.

In Aribic she gave prayer to Allah while facing East and said, "allah yajlib lak alnasr ealaa min hum dida allah waharbih almuqadasa (Translation: May Allah Bring You Victory Against Those Who Are Against Allah And His Holy War)."


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter-13)

It's been three weeks since they started to search for the Al-Qaeda Terrorests. They've even had the C.I.A., F.B.I. Secret Service and other Law Enforcement Agenices out looking for them. But every where they turn they keep hitting a stone wall of nothing. It like all the leads they get are designed to lead them on a wild goose chase. Faith had been getting pissed for the past two days, and everybody knew she was going to snap if another lead comes up bad.

Buffy came in from the Communications Center with the news she knew that would send Faith over the edge.

Buffy slowly walked up to Faith and handed her the print out, "It's another dead end."

Faith read the print out and snapped she grabbed a chair and tossed it through a window, "Damn it Buffy, for three weeks we've been trying to track that Terrorest Cell and been getting nothing. For crying out loud their right here in our own town. How in the hell can they keep themselves hidden to where we can't even track them?"

Faith was about to break and do something that she hasn't done since she was married and since the birth of her and Buffy's daughter a few years ago, and that was cry.

Buffy asked everybody to clear the room, but she then decided to let them take an early lunch. She then took Faith into her arms and told her to let it go.

Faith couldn't hold the pain of failing in any longer and broke down and cried as Buffy led her over to a couch and the two sat down, she held Faith as she and whispered words of love to her.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

(A/N: Arabic Is The Language Being Translated)

Mean while at old building the Terrorest were using the six men were all on their prayer rugs facing East and having prayer. They knew the person that was helping them from being tracked was due to arrive in an hour. So they set up a small feast to show their gratitude and thanks. Just as they finished their prayers and had put away their prayer rugs the said person walked into the building.

The leader of the group walked up to her took her in his arm and greeted her, "tahiat tayibat ya aibnatu 'ahsant (Translation: Greetings daughter you have done well)."

She looked up at the man, "sa'afeal 'aya shay' min 'ajlikum wallah li'iihdar almawt waldamar lihula' alkufaar (Translation: I will do anything for you and Allah to bring death and destruction to these infidels)."

"wayajib 'an takun aibnatan , walakun alan laqad 'aedadna walimatan saghiratan litakrimik waleamal aldhy taqum bih (Translation: And you shall daughter, but for now come we have prepared a small feast to honor you and the work you do)." he guided her to the setting and they all sat gave thanks the food and began eating.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Piper was getting some infromation that might help find the person or persons who might be helping in concealing the Terrorests location, (Talking on the phone), "You have got to be kidding?...(I'm not kidding Piper, the spell is Leprechaun. It's a spell they use to conceal their gold and other valubles. And it originates there at the school's Utilities Building)...Are you sure the spells are being done from that location?...(Positive)...Damn right under our own noses, thanks Charlie I owe ya big on this one." Piper hung the phone up and ran to the new Operations Building.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse where the Terrorest are the leader looked at a small neckless his daughter was wearing, "hadha hu qiladat jamilat , wayabdu 'ana wahidatan kanat walidatik (Translation: This is a lovely necklace, it looks like the one your mother had)."

His daughter took the neckless in hand, "'iinah 'abun , 'aetath al'umu li qaylana 'iinah sawf yamnahuni alhzana li'ada' wajbati tujah allh. 'artadiha litadhkiri bialmanzil (Translation: It is father, mother gave it to me saying that it will give me luck to fulfill my duties to Allah. I wear it to remind me of home)."

Her father smiled, "walidatik tufakir daymana fi alakhirin qabl 'an tufakir fi nafsiha (Translation: Your mother always thinks of others before she thinks of herself)."

The entire group laughed and continued eating.

Back at the school Piper ran into the Operations Center and she looked around and found Faith and Buffy sitting on the sofa, "Faith, Buffy I think you two need to see this. I just got off the phone with a tracker that owed me a favor and he discovered this." Piper handed the paper to Faith who then sat up to read it.

Faith looked at Piper, "You have got to be kidding me? You ain't doing this to make me feel better are you? Cause if you are Piper, I'll kick your ass all the way back to San Francisco."

Piper just smiled, "No Faith it's no joke, the spell that's keeping the Terrorest hidden is originating from right here at the school. Charlie said it's in the location of the Utilities Building. He said this spell is also no ordinary spell, this one is used by Leprechauns to conceal their gold and other valubles."

Faith stood up, "Is there a way to counter the spell?"

Piper was bouncing like she had ants in her pants, "Yep, all we have to do is find the Leprechaun who made this spell and get him to lift it."

Faith had that look in her eyes again, "How do we do that?"

Piper sat down, "All we have to do is call him and when he appears we grab him by his beard and then he has to do what we say."

Faith looked at the paper and was about to read the Leprechaun's name when Piper stopped her, "Don't say the name, you do that and we're not ready. He can easily get away. We need to set things up so when we do call out his name, we'll be able to catch him."

Faith and Buffy looked at Piper and asked at the same time, "They're that tricky?"

Piper nodded, "Yes they are, I know from first hand experence. We'll need to Page, Phoebe, Tara and Willow together to do this right."

Faith set down next to Buffy, "When should we start?" Piper leaned foward as soon as we get the others and get them over to the Utilities Building.

Faith looked at Buffy with a long awaited smile on her face, "Lets do it."


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter-14)

The next day Buffy, Faith, The Charmed Ones, Willow and Tara. gathered at the Utilities Building to call for the Leprechaun who sold the hidding spell that was concealing the location of the Terrorests.

Faith looked at Piper and nodded.

Piper stepped foward, "Will Patrich O'Shea please make himself known?"

Two seconds later a Leprechaun appeared.

Faith was so quick at grabbing the Leprechaun beard he didn't have time to react, "Ouch, Ouch. let me beard go lass."

"Not until you do as we say." Faith said as she pulled the beard.

"What do you want of me lassie?" The Leprechaun asked in pain.

"I want you to lift the concealment spell that orignates from here." Faith said as she pulled again.

The Leprechaun tought he could be cleaver, "Let me beard go lassie and I will do as you say."

Faith leaned in, "Not a chance, You want me to let go so you can disappear."

The Leprechaun smiled, "You're good lassie. Since you know how to get me kind to do anything you want. I have no choice but to obey."

Faith smiled, "Lift the concealment spell."

The Leprechaun snorted, "Why would I do that Lassie."

Faith Told him about 9-11 and she threatened him with sever harm.

The Leprechaun looked at Faith, "You say this concealment spell I sold was used to hide Terrorests?"

Faith sighed, "Yes it was."

The Leprechaun looked at Faith, "Lassie if I had known that, I wouldn't have sold the spell. I to lost loved ones on 9-11. They all lived in a small cave right under the towers. So Lassie you release me, I will help you in any way I can."

Faith looked in the Leperchaun's eyes and saw he was telling the truth and let go.

The Leperchaun nodded, "Come lassises We have work to do."

For the next two hours they all worked getting things set up to have the spell terminated.

The Leprechaun looked at the others, "Now sit on the rug and watch."

Thirty minutes later the spell was broken.

"Lassies please take out those Terrorests" Leprechaun said with tears in his eyes.

They all smiled and the Leprechaun smiled and disappeared.

A few minutes later Pheobe jumped from her map, "I know where they are, and if we hury we can catch them."

Faith snorted, "We'll go just as soon as we get everyone together to go over a few things."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day everybody was in the meeting room getting things ready.

Shego was wearing her green and Black body siut. She gave up on trying to hide it.

Faith turned, "Ok everybody I want to go over a few things first before we move out. First I don't want anybody turning up in a body bag. And second, we're gonna have people from several Law Enforcment Agenices with us."

After the old fashion pep talk everybody left to head out.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty minutes everybody was pined down by the terrorest's

Buffy looked over where the Law Enforcement Agencies and saw six of their men were down. She then looked over to the others and just saw Shego make an attemp at the warehouse just as she stood up she was hit in the shoulder and leg.

Heather watched as her wife get shot. When that happened Heather screamed, "SHEGO NOOO!" Heather snapped, as she stood bullets began hitting her. The bullets that were hitting her just bounced off without harming her. Heather was so pissed, she grabbed a car and threw it at the wall of the warehouse. When the car hit the wall it plowed threw the wall leaving an opening to get in. When that happened everybody opened fired and ran threw the hole. After several more minutes of fighting the Terrorest were over taken and taken into custody.

When that was over all, the wounded were air lifted to the schools Hospital for emergency treatment. When Faith, Buffy and the others returned to the school they found a young girl being held by two F.B.I. agents.

Buffy walked up to her, "Why are you doing this Sarah? Your a Slayer."

Sarah lifted her head and looked at Buffy and the others, "You're wrong, I was never to be a Slayer, I was sent here to prepair the way for the others."

Buffy sighed, "Why are you doing this?"

Sarah smiled, "To see the end of you godless infediles." When she said that she spat in Buffy's face.

The Agents looked at Faith and Buffy and Faith just waved them by as they took Sarah away.

Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of tissue.

Buffy took them and wipped the spit off her face. Buffy looked at the tissue and then back at Faith with a strange look.

Faith blushed, "Hey there's somethings a girl just can't give up because they have a butch persona."

Buffy leaned in and Kissed Faith, "I wouldn't expect you to give everything up."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next few days the wounded were kept at the Hospital for observations. None of the gun shot wounds were life threatening. Shego was so board she threatened to blast a hole in the wall to get out if she couldn't go home. So the Doctor reluctantly released her on the condition she stayed in bed for another week.

Another was that Shego had to give up her real name for her medical file. Shego refused on the second term. But she agreed on the first. The Doctor relented and looked at Heather.

Heather smiled, "Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure she stays in bed." And she did, and for the next week Heather babied Shego till she was allowed to get up. Anne and Laura just laughed at the treatment Heather was giving Shego.

And during that week Heather tried to get Shego to revile her real name. But Shego was tight lipped on the subject. Heather asked Anne and Laura, but the two always say they made a promise to Shego not to tell. That just made Heather even more curious on what Shego's real name is. So she decided to set up a plan that would make Shego tell her.

Three weeks later everybody was back in the meeting room making plans on taking out Lex Luthers Cloning Labs. They all knew they had to destory these Labs before they could take on LutherCorp and get the Warheads back.


	15. Chapter 15

(Chapter-15)

It's been three days since the Terrorests had been taken down. Shego got to recover at home on the condition she stayed in bed for the next week. She agreed on that stipulation but the second one revieling her real name she refused. But the Doctor released her to Heather's care and sent her home. Even Anne and Laura refused to tell Heather Shego's real name. So Heather decided to resort to some underhanded tactics.

The first night she went to bed wearing a sheer night gown. Shego almost spilt the beans but kept silent. The next night she went to bed nude, but that didn't work. Heather had tried everything she knew of to get Shego to talk except for one. That night she stood at the door in her pajamas and holding a pillow and blanket, "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Shego shot up in bed, "What do you mean you're gonna sleep on the couch? I didn't do anything, did I? What brought this on?"

Heather smiled, "You know what brought it on and untill you talk, that's where I'm gonna sleep."

Heather slept on the couch for three nights when Shego finally broke from not having her wife in bed with her. Shego yelled, "ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL!"

Heather grabbed her pillow and blanket and ran back to their room and jumped on the bed next to Shego, "Ok my love start talking."

Shego took a deep breath, "For a long time I had hated my real name, I always thought my parents were on drugs when they gave me that name."

Heather laid next to Shego, "So what so bad about the name your parents gave ya."

Shego turned and looked at Heather, "On the day I was born my parents were taken to the Hospital by a couple still stuck in the sixties, and to show their thanks to the couple they named me Breezie. My full name is Breezie Sheryl Goshin."

Heather was trying to keep from laughing, "I don't blame ya one bit for wanting to keep your name a secret. So don't worry sweetie, I won't tell any one eather."

Shego leaned over to her wife and kissed her, "Thank you baby."

Heather smiled, "Now can we go to sleep? Sleeping on that couch can kill a person's back."

Shego took Heather into her arms, "Only on one condition."

"What's that?" Heather asked as she sat up a bit.

"That we make love first." Shego said while unbuttoning Heathers pajama top.

Heather moaned, "Anything you want."

So that night Heather and Shego made love for several hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two days later Shego and Heather was sitting in their chairs listening to Faith. "

"Now the next thing on the list of things to do is to take out Lex's Cloning Labs. From what the infromation Sam had retrieved for us, the Security will be tight. But nothing like the Security will be when we go after the Warheads. But we still need to be alert when we start." Faith pushed a small button on a rermote, "This is the lay out of both Cloning Labs their both single level buildings."

Lionel got up to take over the meeting, "As you can see here, the main part of the Lab where the Clones are grown is in the center of the building with smaller Labs around it. Each of the rooms have a set task in creating the Clones. Take out any of these Labs and you can set them back several months if not years. But that's not the objective, the main objective is to destory the Labs completely once and for all so he can't make any more Clones. To do that you'll need to place your explosives in these areas."

Lionel pushed the button on the remote and several red dots showed up on the building diagram. "Buy placing the explosives in these places the resolting expolsion will cause a domino effect and destory the entire building. Faith." Lionel handed the remote back to Faith.

"Ok you all have been given a full diagram with where the explosives are to be placed. Study them to the point where you can see it in your sleep." Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people its twelve now, so lets go to lunch and return here around two. When we resume the meeting we'll be be handing out each person's assignment. When you get them, I want you to learn them like the diagram. I want you to know it so well, you'll see it in your sleep. So for now the meeting is dismissed."

Everyone got up to leave except Sam and Robin.

Sam took Robin in her arms, "I got the kitchen ladies to make us a picnic."

Robin snuggled close, "Sounds good, where we going?"

Sam smiled, "How's does the usual place sound?"

Robin sighed a sigh of contintment, "Sounds good to me?"

Sam helped Robin up, "Then let's go." The two went over to the dining room and got there picnic basket and left for their picnic.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A couple of hours later everybody was back at the meeting.

Faith had in her hand several folders, "I'm about to pass out the assignments. Your teams have been selected ahead of time because of their special backgrounds. I'll Command team one, Buffy you'll Command team two, Shego you have team three, Sam you have team four, and Piper you have team six. As I said your teams have been chosen ahead of of time."

Buffy opened her folder reading who her team was, what shocked her was that two members of her team were explosives experts, "How did these two get to be experts in explosives when they're not even old enough to vote?"

Faith smiled, "Lets just say they were doing some things they shouldn't have been doing when they should have been in school."

Buffy snorted, "Ok."

Faith leaned on the table and tossed a folder to Lionel, "Mr. Luther I want you in charge of team five. Your team will handle Transportation and Supplies."

Lionel was surprised that he was wanted on this mission, "Why me?"

Faith gave a slight smile, "Because you have done more then your fair share in helping bring down Lex. And not only that you have a few sources that are very handy when it comes to getting the supplies we need."

Lionel laughed, "You just let me know what you need and you'll have it."

Faith stood, "Great, ok people I want you to go and get your teams together, and starting next week training starts. And I would like to introduce Commander Kevin Forrest of the U.S. Navy Seals and Captain Dale Carter of the U.S. Army's Delta Force.

Two Men in uniform stood.

"These two men will be in charge of the training we'll be going through for the mission." Faith nodded to the men.

The first to speak was Captain Carter, I'm Captain Dale Carter I'll be in charge of Demolition Training. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to drop a building with the best."

Commander Forrest was next, "I'm Commander Forrest, I'll be in charge of your Physical Training. The training you'll receive will be based on the Navy Seal training."

Faith stepped foward again, "Thank you. Now lets get busy people we only have two months to get this done." Everybody stood and left the meeting room, all the team leaders went to get their teams together.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Sam and Robin were laying in bed talking,

Robin snuggled closer to Sam, "So who do you have on your team?" Sam looked at her folder, "Well their names are..." Sam read the names of her team members. "They've given me five girls that seem to know what they're doing. Two of them should be in Prison but the judge gave them a choice come here or. Well as we now know they chose here."

Robin giggled as she slowly moved her hand down between Sams legs, "Sound like they got off with a slap on the hand."

Sam closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of what Robin was doing to her, "You keep that up we might not get much sleep tonight."

Robin's slipped her hand down Sams boxers, "Who said I was tired?"

Sam tossed the folder on a chair by the bed and turned towards Robin, she then slowly unbuttoned Robin's pajama top and slipped it off, she then sat up and finished undressing Robin. Robin reached up and slipped Sam's Sports bra off and then helped her out of her boxers. Sam was now straddling Robins hips.

Sam then leaned in and started kissing her girlfriend who returned the love in kind. The two made love for several hours before stopping to take a shower and getting something to eat. When they were done the two snuggled together on their bed and fell into a deep and contented sleep. For the next few days Sam got to know her team while at night her and Robin got to know each other. The night before their training started the two were laying in bed watching tv.

Robin turned to Sam with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked down at Robin, "Hey what wrong?"

Robin looked at Sam, "Will you promise me one thing?"

Sam was a bit worried, "I'll promise you anything."

Robin smiled a bit, "Promise me you'll return safely after the mission, I don't think I can go on with out you."

Sam smiled and took Robin in her arms, "Listen I promise that I'll return from this and any other mission I get sent on. Ok?"

Robin pulled Sam to her, "Ok."

The two fell asleep knowing the training for the mission started tomorrow.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day all the teams were gathered in the main gym. There in front of them were the two who was gonna see that they were trained Captain Carter and Commander Forrest.

Commander Forrest stepped foward, "Good morning ladies I'm glad to see that you're all so bright eyed and ready to go. Buy the time I done with you, you will hate me so much that you'll wish you never heard of Commander Kevin Forrest."

Captian Carter was next, "Good morning ladies, by the time I'm done with your Demolition Training you'll be able to set and blow things up in your sleep. Now teams 2, 4, and 6 will come with me for the first half of the training session where teams 1, 3, and 5 will go with Commander Forrest." The teams went with their trainers.

For the next two months their training didn't let up one bit. When Commander Forrest was done with the first three teams he sent them to Captain Carter, who sent his three to Forrest.

When their training was done their instructors stood before them with smiles on their faces.

Commander Forrest was the first to speak, "I must tell you, I have never trained anybody as good as you are." Commander Forrest smiled, "With permission from the U.S. Navy, and the President of the United States. It gives me great honor to bestow on you the Navy Seal Trident Badge." Commander Forrest went to each person and handed each a Seal Trident. Commander Forest Stood back, "As you go on your mission just remember one thing, There is no I in Team Work."

All the teams spoke at the same time, "Aye, Aye Sir!"

Cartet was next. "I just hope the training I gave you will allow you to succeed in you mission. I'll be waiting for word of you success."

Again all the teams spoke as one, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

Commander Forrest stepped back, "Good luck and dismissed."

All the teams took a step back and saluted Captian Carter and Commander Forrest, "Sir, Thank You Sir." With that everybody cheered.

At the end of the day everybody was in the main dining hall celebrating their completion of training. But the one thing they all wanted was to see their wives and girlfriends again. And to spend the evening making love to them. Cause in one week they were going to take down Lex Luthers Cloning Labs.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter-16)

Everybody was getting their things read to leave the next day to destory Lex's Cloning Labs.

Shego was looking every where for her black and green body suit, "Heather have you seen my body suit?"

"I hid it, it always brings bad memories to ya." Heather turned and handed her wife a small box, "This is for you."

Shego opened it and inside was a new all black body suit. Shego looked at her loving wife and took her in her arms, "Thank you love."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Mean while Sam was getting the third degree on staying safe while she was gone.

Sam placed her hand over Robins mouth, "Baby I know you're gonna worry about me. I promised you once and I'll promise you again. I'll be alright and I'll return safely." Sam leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with her girlfriend, "And when we get back, I'm gonna marry you."

Robin smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

That evening they made love for several hours before falling asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Everybody was doing something to get ready for the mission. Lionel and Martha was going over the supplies that will be sent with each team. While Buffy and Faith were going over their attack plans. By three in the morning everybody finally fell asleep. The next day everyone was helping load the gear and supplies in the trucks for the ride to the airport to catch two C-130s that will take two teams to Columbia South America.

And another two teams will be taken to Miami by the C-130 and transfer to a C5 Galaxy for a trip to an old Diamond Mine in South Africa. The last two teams will stay back in case they were needed for back up. Two hours later the trucks were loaded and everyone was now headed to the Airport to begin their missions.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

08:00 GMT. Two C-130s take off from Sunnydale Califorina. One has headed do South for Columbia as the other was headed East by South East towards Miami FL. The flight to Miami will take three hours giving the two teams time to change into combat fatigues. While on the flight to Columbia the two team also took the time they will be in flight to change their cloths with the exception of Shego who was wearing her new suit Heather gave her.

11:00 GMT-The flight headed for Miami lands and everybody quickly transfers their gear and supplies to an awaiting C5 Galaxy for the long flight to South Africa. Meanwhile the flight headed for South America has landed in Bogata and everyone was now loading their gear and supplies on two trucks for an hour ride to a secret base Lionel had set up for them. The two teams will stay at this base until the Africa teams can get into position that won't be for another Sixteen Hours.

03:00 GMT-The C5 Galaxy Carrying the two teams for the assult on the South African Lab has landed at a U.N. base outside Johannasburg where they quickly transfered to another C-130 for a twenty-five minute flight to another secret base set up by Lionel. Once there they unloaded their gear and supplies and head to the barricks to grab a bunk and some sleep before they got in touch with the South American team for the dule assult on the labs.

03:00 GMT-In South America the base there was informed that the African teams had arrived at their base and were now getting ready for some downtime. When the get up the next day they will coordinate with them for a simultaneous assult on the two Labs. Reading the report Faith sat on her bunk and prayed that Buffy and everybody in Africa will be safe.

09:00 GMT-Buffy, Heather and their teams were up and ready to take out the Lab that was just one hour away by truck.

Buffy keyed her radio, "Ok Faith were ready on our end how about you."

Faith called back, "We're ready here were just waiting for the go signal."

Buffy smiled, "Well then let's do it."

"We'll get back to you in say five hours." Faith looked at her watch Five hours it is, "Let's do it."

Both teams gathered the equipment they would need for the mission and loaded in to the trucks and headed out.

11:00 GMT- Buffy and Heather arrived at the drop point for the twenty minute hike to the Lab. While in South America, Faith and Shego's teams did the same.

South America- Faith and Shego's teams arrived outside the perimeter just as Buffy and Heather's teams were arriving outside the perimeter of the African Lab. At the same time both set of teams breached the perimeters and headed towards the Lab Buildings. Along the way they had taken out several guards.

Just as they reached the building they moved to the door that will take them to the Security Office. Once there they took out the Guards there and head to the Labs that surrounded the Lab where the Clones were grown.

South Africa-Buffy looked into the Lab where the Clones were grown and saw two Lab workers making adjustments to a container that had a Clone growing in it. Buffy looked at the teams and using hand signals motioned them to begin setting their explosives.

South America-Just as they entered the Main Lab area Faith looked into the Lab that grew the Clones and just as Buffy did she saw two lab workers making adjustments to a canister that had a Clone growing in it. She to used hand signals to instruct the teams to set their explosives. Once the explosives were set everybody in both Labs made their way out of the Labs before they blew up. But they found that getting in was easier then getting out.

South Africa-When Buffy, Heather and their teams exited the Lab Building they found they were surrounded by at least one to two hundred armed soldiers. Heather used her Super Sight and found that they weren't with any set army. They were either rebles, mercs or both.

But in South America they didn't have anyone with Super Sight. But Shego knew the uniforms as belonging to a reble faction. At the same time both set of teams opened fired on the armies surrounding them. For several minutes they fought tooth and nail against all odds and were winning. Buffy looked at her watch and knew if they didn't move soon they would get cought up in an explosion that would make the bombs droped on Japan look like childs play.

1400 GMT-Buffy looked at Heather, Heather, "Can you help make a hole in their lines so we can get the hell out of here?"

Heather smiled, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that." Heather jumped up and took off at Super Speed and started to take out several soldiers. With in a few minutes she had opened a hole big enough in the enimies lines for them to slip through.

South America-Things were going much better for the two teams. Not only were they able to get through the lines with Shego's Plasma powers, but most of the rebles turned tail and hauled ass out of there. They felt it would be better to live another day then get their ass blown away by a bunch of women. With in thirty minutes Faith and Shego had their team members back at the extraction sight and loading up on a two Black Hawks so they can return to their base.

South Africa-Buffy and Heather had managed to get far enough away from the Labs when it blew the resolting explosion looked like a Nuclear Bomb going off. The two Black Hawks they were in were forced to land from the ensuing EMP. But after five minutes they were back in the air heading back to base. Once there they took stock of their supplies and headed for the Infirmary to check on the wounded. Both teams had suffered miner wounds, thankfully none caused by enemy fire.

Buffy was gonna get it from Faith, cause she broke her ankle jumping out of the Helicopter she was in. Shego was gonna get it from Heather for breaking her arm, she fell out of bed the night they returned from destorying the Lab. But Sam was in the worst hot water ever when she gets home. Sam accidently shot herself in the foot while trying to pull her side arm from its holster. And the worst of it was she was sitting at a secret base waiting to be called in if needed.

She was at the firing range trying to do a quick draw move when the gun discharged. She limped all the way to the Infirmary know all to well what Robin was gonna do to her when she got home. She asked Lionel, when Robin finds out if hiding in another country would help. Lionel laughed and said there was no place in the Universe for her to hide. Sam just slumped in her chair dreading what was gonna happen.

20:00 GMT- All the teams were now loading up back on their planes for the trip home they knew they had one more mission that consisted of two parts, one get the four Warheads back, and two take down Lex Luther. As they took off all four teams were glad to be headed back to the school. Most of the girls just wanted to get back to their girlfriends and just spend some much needed time in bed. Well except Sam she still thought of what was gonna happen when Robin sees her walking up on crutches.

00:00 GMT- Buffy and Shego's flight was the first to return they had everything transfered from the planes to the trucks. They could have gone straight back to the school but everybody agreed to wait for the other two team to arrive and then return then.

02:00 GMT-The C-130 Carrying the two team from South Africa finally landed and stopped at the hanger. The ramp lowered and everybody greeted them with warm hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Thirty minutes later they were all headed back to the school, Buffy snuggled up to Faith with her eyes closed. Shego was being razed by Heather on how she broke her arm.

An hour later they arrived back at the school everybodys girlfriends or wives was waiting for them in the parking lot of the main building. When the van doors opened everyone got out to be with their loved ones. Robin stood on the sidewalk waiting for Sam to get out of the van. But Sam didn't want to. Robin reluctantly went to the van and saw why Sam didn't want to get out.

Robin saw Sam's foot wrapped in bandeges, "What the hell did you do?"

Sam cringed, "Sorry baby, I was at the firing range and accidently shot myself in the foot doing a quick draw move."

Robin looked like she could bite nails and spit them out as bullets, "Well come on, I'll help ya get in the apartment. But don't think this is over, you have a lot to answer for. You promised to come back uninjured."

Sam slowly got out of the van and with the use of her crutches and Robins help she got to their apartment and crashed on the couch for the evening, "Baby I know you want to chew up one side and down the other on me but can this wait till in the morning?"

Robin stood their, she was no longer angery with Sam, "I guess." She walked up to her girlfriend and leaned down and kissed her. A few minutes later Robin covered Sam with a blanket. After taking her shoe and sock off and then her shirt, Sam fell asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Meanwhile back at LutherCorp, Lex was throwing a fit like nobody has ever seen. He had received the infromation that two teams of unknown Commandos had assulted his Cloning Lab in South Africa and two teams had done the same to the Lab in South America. He got up from his desk and walked down to where the Warheads were, "Soon the world will meet my demands or I'll use on of these to send a message that says not to mess with Lex Luther."


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter-17)

It had been three days since everyone had returned from destroying Lex's Cloning Labs. The only one who hasn't lived down their injury was Sam. Everybody at the school knew how she got shot.

On the forth day back everyone gathered for the next meeting.

Faith looked around the room, "I just want to say that I'm very proud that everyone came back alive. A special thanks goes to Lionel for sending those Black Hawks to get us out of the area before the Labs blew."

Everyone in the room gave Lionel a round of applause.

Faith smiled, "And also to show our thanks, Lionel Luther you are no longer an honorary member of the 'Scooby Gang'. You are now a full fledged member."

Everybody this time got up and congradulated him.

Faith spoke up, "But now down to business, the next item on our agenda is to get the Warheads and then take Lex down once and for all. But first we have some guests."

Faith brought three people to the front, "These are Sarah Miller, Michael Throughgood and Gina Stronge. They're from N.E.S.T. (Nuclear Emergency Search Team), they will take control of the Warheads once we get to them. But their main job is to disarm the Warheads if Lex somehow finds a way to activate them." Faith paused for a minute, "Now Sarah Miller will take the meeting and brief us on the full extent of the Warheads."

"Good morning, I'm Sarah Miller and I lead this little team here. What I'm about to show you will scare the hell out of you. Trust me it did me when I was assigned this mission." Sarah Miller activated the view screen, "This is the Mark-12 Warhead it can destroy everything in a five mile radius and lay the next fifty miles lifeless. Everything in the blast radius will be rendered uninhabitable for the next five thousand years. These however are no ordinary Mark-12 Warheads, these Warheads are what we call Omega Warheads."

Buffy was the first to raise her hand, "Can you tell us exactly what an Omega Warhead is?"

Sarah looked at Buffy and then at the others, "The Omega Warhead or the Doomsday Bomb was developed back in the seventies and built in the early nineties. The Warheads are constructed with a Cobalt casing. They have enough explosive potential that if detonated, they will literally cause the Earth's Atmosphere to ignite and kill every living thing on the planet. And turn the Earth into a lifeless rock. It was designed not so much for actual use, but as a deterrent against opposing Nations. Ideally, the Warheads very existence functioned as an 'Instrument of Fear'."

The entire room went quiet, nobody wanted to believe that such a weapon could be made. But there in front of them on the screen was just that weapon.

"I figured that would get your attention, The Warheads were being transported to a secret location so they could be dismantled. However, two hours into the transport they were hijacked. And now they reside just a few miles outside your town." Sarah looked at Lionel, "Do you think your son has any idea what he has?"

Lionel stood and started to pace, "I don't know, if he does then he must have taken steps to ensure his survival. But nothing has come across my desk that says he does."

Sarah then turned to Faith, "How soon can your teams be ready for deployment?"

Faith sat back in her chair, "Two of our members won't make the deployment do to injuries the third broke her arm but with the special abilities she has she's all healed and ready to go."

Sarah pulled a folder from her brief case good, "I'll need you to brief your teams on what they're about to deal with." Sarah tossed the folder to Faith. "Also the frequency to detect the Warheads are in there also."

Faith opened the folder, "So these Warheads don't give off the standard Radiation Signature?"

Sarah leaned on the table, "No they don't, that's why you need that frequency to detect them. The Radiation Signature it gives off can't be picked up by normal means."

Faith looked at the papers given to her and then looked at Buffy, "Buffy, since you won't make the deployment because of your ankel. I need you and Lionel to gather Four of these Radiation Detectors and get them here quickly."

Buffy looked at Lionel and nodded and the two were gone a few seconds later.

"Heather I need you to gather the four teams and have them meet at the main dining hall around nine tonight for a special briefing. Sam I need you to take stock of our supplies for the mission." Faith grinned, "And Robin, make sure Sam doesn't shoot herself again."

Everybody in the room laughed except the three N.E.S.T. members.

Faith looked at them, "I'll explain later." Faith closed the folder, "But for now please come with me it's lunch time and they fixed Southern Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Green Beans and Corn on the Cob, Hell they fixed the works. So as you can tell, I don't want to miss out on the good food."

The three members of N.E.S.T, smiled and Sarah motioned for Faith to lead the way.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

After lunch everybody went to check up on their gear for the mission. Buffy and Faith both said that this mission can't fail. Around Seven P.M. Faith sent Heather to recon LutherCorp so they will know when all the regular employees are gone for the evening. They didn't want any unnecessary casualties if possible. But what they didn't plan on was that Lex brought in large groups of men as added security. When Heather seen this she quickly call the school.

"Ok Heather, just stay where you are and we'll be there as soon as we can." Faith put the receiver down, "We have a problem."

Buffy looked up, "What's the problem?"

Faith sat down in her chair, "It seems that since we took out the Labs, Lex has beefed up security. According to Heather there's an additional eighty men guarding the the building from the outside. It's no telling how meany are inside."

Buffy sighed. "So do we scrub the mission?"

Faith leaned back and rubbed her face, "No we cant' do that. All we can do is work the problem in the plans and go from there. The plan called for just two teams, now we'll need all four minus you and Sam."

Buffy started to smile when she saw Sam walk in the door, "Minus Sam from this mission? I don't think so." Sam dropped down in her chair. "I just found out that for a Garou my healing abilities are ten times faster then a normal human. So it looks like I can lead my team if you want."

Faith jumped up, "Want you to? Hell yes we want you to. Now all we need to do is get a fourth team together and I have just the team.?"

Five minutes later The Charmed Ones, Willow and Tara came in the door, "I want you to meet our forth team, and don't worry Buffy they won't be making the assault on the building."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Three hours later All four teams were ready to go, Faith chose all black assault clothes for everybody to wear. She didn't have to worry about Shego cause she already had her black body suit she got as a gift from Heather. Once they were dressed and loaded in the trucks they headed out to the LutherCorp building. For the whole trip nobody said a word. All they did was chech and recheck their weapons and gear making sure everything was in good working order.

An hour later the trucks pulled up to the base camp set up by Lionel who was waiting for them in a large Command Style tent, "Faith glad you're here now, I have the latest intel and it looks good. It seems that several of the men Lex hired decided that the money wasn't worth losing their lives over."

Faith smiled, "Damn this is good news, it say he lost twenty of those guarding outside the building. They went from Eighty to about Sixty."

Faith called the teams together to go over a few last minute details, "And remember once we get inside the vault where the Warheads are kept, don't touch them unless told to do so. They could be rigged to blow. Any questions? Good I want the N.E.S.T. team to follow me and to stay down. If those Warhead are armed you're the only ones who can disarm them. Lets move out."

Everybody broke up into ther teams and headed towards LutherCorp. The hike took about twenty minutes, it was planned this way to insure that their location wouldn't be known. Thirty minutes Later everybody was in place.

"Ok, everybody lets do this. Piper you and your team will start..." Faith looked at her watch, "...Now." A minute later they all could hear explosions, but these weren't caused by explosives. It was the potions that team four had brought to take out the Guards guarding the building from the outside.

After ten minutes of throwing potions Piper keyed her mic, "Faith this is Piper you have a go for the building all the Guards are down for the count."

Faith keyed her own mic, "Copy that Piper. Attention all teams you have a go for the building."

A few seconds later three groups converged on the LutherCorp building in a triangle assault. Once at the building, Heather pulled a bottle of sleeping gas from her pack and hooked it up to the Ventilation System.

Heather then called the other two teams, "Faith the gas is in, everybody is to put their gas masks on now. Be warned this gas is very potant so don't take your mask off for any reason until I say so."

Seconds later all three teams made their way in to the building. Looking around they could see guards out cold where they sat or stood.

Heather spoke into her mic, "Faith this is Heather, Lex isn't in his office. Do you think he might go down to the vault where the Warheads are?"

Faith keyed her mic, "That's a large possibility, in fact I'd bet next weeks Southern Fried Chicken Dinner on it." Everybody knew that they never bet on Faith's favorite dinner. "All teams head to the vault Lex is there and he might be trying to arm one of the Warheads. If he is you are to shoot to kill."

Everyone knew now that the mission has become desperate. Everybody now made their way to the vault, once there they found that the gas hasn't filtered down there.

Faith looked at her map and realized that the vault area was on a Ventilation System of it's own. Faith reached up and took her mask off, "The air is clean you can remove your mask."

Heather looked at Faith, "What happened to the gas?"

Faith rubbed her face, "It didn't filter down here cause this area has it's own Ventilation System."

Heather rubbed her face also, "That's why I saw two Systems outside, one for the building and the other for this area."

Faith looked at the vault door, "Ok, let's get those Warheads and then take out Lex." Faith led the others slowly to the large door which opened automatically. Faith was the first to enter with her gun pointed at the ready,

"Well if it isn't the 'Scooby Gang', I was wondering when you would get here." Lex turned sitting in a chair behinde a desk. In front of him were the Warheads still in their shipping containers.

Faith raised her weapon, "Don't move Luther, you move you die."

Lex looked at Faith knowing she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Don't worry, I won't."

Faith looked out of the corner of her eye, "Heather, get N.E.S.T. in here now. And get these Warheads out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Faith turned and saw the male member of the N.E.S.T. team holding a gun on the other two. "You'll lower your weapons and let Mr. Luther go now."

A second later a single shot rang out and stepping from around the corner of the vault door was Lionel.

Lex smiled, "Glad to see you came to your senses father."

Some of the team members turned and looked at Lionel to see if he betrayed the 'Scooby Gang'.

Lionel stepped ovet the body, "Sorry I'm late Faith the damn elevator door got stuck half way open. Why hello Lex, cat got your toung?" Lex dropped back in his chair speechless, "What's the matter Lex, you didn't think I would betray Faith and her teams did you?"

Faith lowered her weapon and moved over to where Lex was, "Stand up now, Lex Luther by the power given to me by the President of the United States and the United States Justice Department I'm placing you under arrest for theft of U.S. Government Property and Terrorism."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several hours later back at the school everybody was in the main dining room celebrating.

Lionel smiled, "I tell you what, If I had a camera. I would have loved to have taken a picture of Lex's face when I told him I would never betray Faith had her people..."

Everybody stopped when the Communications Officer of the school came in and handed Faith a message.

Faith read the message and smiled, "Good news people. Lex is now being held at the new Federal Supermax Prison in Texas where he will serve out his sentence."

Everybody cheered.

Buffy took a sip of her drink, "So what did Lex say when you told him what kind of Warheads he had?"

Faith smiled, "When we told him, he looked at them and asked how could someone develop such an evil weapon?"

Buffy giggled, "Well at least the Warheads are now being dismantled so they can't threaten the world anymore."

Lionel stood to give a toast, "To some of the best friends anyone can have." He looked down at Martha, "And to the most lovely wife ever." He raised his glass as everyone else did.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening everyone was home with their wifes and girlfriends except Shego and Heather who was at the Hospital cause Anne had gone into labor and gave birth to a baby girl. Laura was right next to her watching the others and the new baby.

Everybody in the room was happy but all of a sudden something appeared that they thought they woud never have to see again a Dimensional Rip formed but insted of a person coming through a small container appeared and the Rip vanished.

Shego opened the container and out poped Rufus. Shego smiled, "Rufus!"

Rufus smiled, "Mmm, Mmm. Rufus." Rufus handed Shego a letter from Wade.

Shego looked at the envelope, "It's from Wade."

Anne smiled, "Read it."

Shego opened the Letter and read it, "My Dearest Friends, This Will Be The Last Time You Will Ever Hear From Me. I Sent The Children Rufus, I Felt You Should Have Him And Rufus Agreed. Oh I Found Out Something About Rufus, He's From A Very Rare Breed Of Naked Mole Rats. His Aging Is So Slow, That It Takes One Year For Him To Age One Day. Also Rufus is Immune To Any And All Disease. So Baring Any Extreme Injuries He'll Live For A Very Long Time. And I Also Sent The Older People Some DVDs With Some Home Movies On Them. There Is One DVD However That Doesn't Contain Home Videos On It, That DVD Has Details Of What Has Happened Here. Please Make Sure It Never Happens There. Well I Better Go Before The Government Finds Out I Opened A Dimensional Rip. So Please Take Care My Friends And Be Safe In Your New Life. All My Love Wade"

Shego picked Rufus up and placed him next to Anne and Laura, "Well it looks like our family is complete."

Rufus spoke up, "Mmm Complete."

Everyone laughed including Rufus.

KpKpKpkpKpKpKpKp

Three months later everybody at the school gathered at the main auditorium for Sam and Robin's wedding. Sam asked Shego to be at her side and Shego agreed. Robin asked Heather to be her Matron of Honor and Heather jumped up and down saying yes. Now the big day has arrived and in the room where Sam was she was pacing back and forth. However Faith again in her wisdom had brought the 'Emergency Wedding Jitters First-Aid Bag'.

Faith was smiling when she came in the room, "Don't worry Sam I've brought the First-Aid Kit."

Sam stood there in her tux looking at Faith, "First -Aid kit? I'm not hurt."

Faith just smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and Three shot glasses. She then poured her, Sam and Shego each a shot, "Here slam it."

Sam slammed the shot and felt better, "Thanks Faith that helped."

Faith put the items away, "Works every time."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Twenty minutes later Sam, Shego and Faith were standing at the podium all decked out in their tuxs when the music started. the first to come down the isle was the brides family and then the music changed. A second later the wedding march started and toddling down the isle as the flower girl was Kimmy she wore a pretty pink dress picked out by Anne for this occasion. Then from around the corner Sam saw the love of her life. Dressed like a Fairy Tale Princess was Robin.

She was led down the isle by Lionel, when they got there Lionel lifted the vail kissed Robin on the cheek and placed her hand in Sam's and sat in the seat right behind Robin next to Martha. The Pastor walked up, "Who gives this girl to Sam?" Lionel stood, "I do." The Pastor nodded, "Let us begin..."

An Hour later every one was gathered in the main dining hall for the reception. Everyone was having fun dancing eating and watching the new couple open their wedding gifts.

When the reception had ended Sam and Robin were sitting in their limo headed to the airport for their honeymoon.

Robin snuggled close to Sam, "So now that were married what do we do next?"

Sam wrapped her arms around her wife, "All I know is baby, I have the girl of my dreams. As for what we do next. What do you say we take it day by day with a little help from our friends at the school?"

Robin sat up just a bit kissed Sam, "Sounds like a plan to me."

With that the two were off on their honeymoon.

* * *

The End (TO BE CONTINUED IN PART-2)


End file.
